Tale of a Songbird Part 1 of 3
by Elsa
Summary: A strange girl with the ability to manipulate sound waves has entered Jump City. She meets up with the Titans and they become friends. But is there something that she isn't telling them? COMPLETED Sequal comming as soon as I get a beta.
1. Chapter 1 Cinderblock and Throats

Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction, hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own the Teen Titans.  
  
Chapter 1- Cinderblock and Throats  
  
The alarms started going off madly in the Titans Tower. Warning of danger in their beloved city.  
  
"Titans! Cinderblock is on the move again," said the Boy Wonder, Robin.  
  
Everyone rushed to the city. Starfire and Beast Boy went to the roof, Raven and Cyborg to the T-Car, and Robin went to his R-cycle. All of them had their communicators out, waiting for more information on Cinderblock from Robin.  
  
"Looks like he's headed to the park. Head him off. We don't want anyone getting hurt" Robin yelled into his communicator over the sound of his engines. "Were on it" said Cyborg.  
  
"We will met you there" said Starfire.  
  
They all met at roughly the same time at the front of the park, beating Cinderblock, but he wasn't far behind.  
  
Robin turned to them, "Looks like we just beat him. You guys remember last time?" There was a collective nod of heads. "Well let's hope the same thing works this time. Here he comes. Titans! Go!"  
  
Starfire flew up and immediately started throwing starbolt after starbolt at the giant rock, Beast Boy changed into a brontosaurus and used his tail to knock Cinderblock over, Raven threw a semi at him, Robin threw his bombs and Cyborg blasted with his laser cannon. Their collective bombardment raised a thick cloud of dust. Slowly the dust cleared, revealing nothing.  
  
"Did we win?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"I think-" Robin was cut off as Cinderblock came running out of nowhere and threw a truck at them. Everyone jumped out of the way.  
  
Everyone that is, except for Raven. Her eyes glowed bright gray, she flicked her wrist and the truck stopped in midair. She pushed her hand forward and the truck flew straight back to Cinderblock, hitting him square in the chest. He didn't even flinch. Raven started to get angry. She lifted her hands up and pushed forward with all her might. Black energy encased the enormous rock. He stopped dead in his tracks. It looked like they were going to win.  
  
Cinderblock was fighting the restraints as hard as he could, pushing against the energy around him. Raven's hold was faltering. It was taking and enormous effort to hold the struggling Cinderblock. She couldn't hold onto him any longer. Cinderblock broke free and charged straight to Raven. He was about to hit her when Beast Boy flew down and grabbed her, taking her to the relative safety of the sidewalk.  
  
"You okay?" Beast Boy asked Raven as she stood up.  
  
"Yes, I have a headache though. A severe headache," she said. "Go help the others. I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay." Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and raced after the others. Leaving the drained Raven leaning on a building.  
  
"Ahhh, my head hurts so much. Stupid Cinderblock. I'm going to have to meditate even more now." She stood up shakily and started to slowly walk after the others, who were now battling Cinderblock in the park.  
  
They weren't doing that well against Cinderblock. In fact-  
  
"Dude, we are so getting our butts kicked," Beast Boy said as he stood up from being thrown.  
  
"I am sure that it only seems like that. I know that we will be able to kick his donkey if we just try harder" Starfire said to him as she helped him up.  
  
"What ever Cinderblock did to reinforce himself he did it right," Cyborg said from behind them.  
  
"Really? I never would have guessed," Raven said in her most sarcastic voice as she flew up to them.  
  
"Raven. Where have you been? I was most worried about you," Starfire asked her.  
  
Raven glared at her. "I am here now. This conversation is pointless. We should be helping Robin."  
  
Starfire looked confused for a second, then remember that they were in the middle of a fight and went to help her friend. Cyborg charged at the giant rock with the triceratops Beast Boy and Raven started throwing various things at Cinderblock.  
  
Then a strange thing happened, a girl started to fly up to the giant rock. She was wearing a red t-shirt and black bell-bottom jeans. Raven saw her and dropped the swing set in her surprise, almost crushing Cyborg, who promptly yelled at her.  
  
"What the hell?" yelled Cyborg as he saw the petite girl flying up to the roaring Cinderblock. "Hey Robin take a look at her," he yelled to the Boy Wonder who was taking a short break from the battle and was trying to catch his breath.  
  
"What in the world." He watched her go closer and closer to Cinderblock.  
  
When she was about ten feet in front of Cinderblock's face she yelled at him. "Hey rock head! Bye bye!!"  
  
She started to sing. Her eyes glowed red and soon her voice got so high that no one could hear her. Cinderblock made to move his hand to swat her away, but he found that he couldn't move. He let out a roar and then shattered. The Titans looked at her in amazement as she floated down to the ground.  
  
"Glorious friend. How did you do that?" asked Starfire as she flew down to the strange girl.  
  
"High sound waves. They cut through him and then pulled him apart." She said giving Starfire and the others a shaky smile.  
  
"How did you know that that would get him?" Robin asked her.  
  
She chuckled. "Easy. Sound waves are very powerful things. If they are manipulated in the right way they can do almost anything," she explained. She clutched her throat painfully.  
  
"Whoa little lady. What's wrong?" Cyborg asked as he steadied her. She took several deep breaths to steady herself.  
  
"Nothing. My throat normally hurts after singing so high. That's all." She was still clutching her throat. "Whoa. It hurts a lot more than normal though." She started to say something more, but collapsed into Cyborg's arms.  
  
"Ummm. Now what do we do?" asked a Beast Boy.  
  
"She probably just passed out from the pain in her throat. Let's just take her back to the Tower." Raven suggested.  
  
"Okay. I'll take her in the T-car." Cyborg effortlessly lifted her up, gently cradling her head.  
  
"Robin is it normal for people on your planet to pass out after singing?" asked Starfire.  
  
"No Starfire, it isn't. Raven's right. She most likely passed out from the pain in her throat from singing so high. Come on. Lets get back to the Tower." 


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

To sweetncutecandy;  
Thank you so much for reviewing! Thank you so much for the compliment!! And to me you are my first reviwer!!

Disclaimer- See previous disclaimer!  
  
Chapter 2- Introductions  
  
_"Who do you think she is?" Cyborg asked Robin.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't heard of any heroes that can do what she did back there to Cinderblock. It looks like she may have even more power than Raven does," Robin replied  
  
"Well, who ever she's I hope she is on our side."  
  
"Yeah. Me too."  
_  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey guys! Look, she's waking up," Beast Boy shouted to the others.  
  
They were in the hospital wing of the Tower. They were all gathered together hoping that the strange girl would soon wake up.  
  
She moaned and almost rolled off the hospital bed.  
  
"Whoa! Careful, wouldn't want to hurt yourself," Cyborg said as he lifted her back onto the bed.  
  
"Thanks again." She looked around her. "Ummm...where am I?"  
  
"Your in the Titans Tower, hospital section to be exact," answered Robin.  
  
"How long did I pass out for?"  
  
"Only about an hour. How are you feeling?" Cyborg asked her.  
  
"Apart from a slight sore throat, I couldn't be better," she smiled weakly at Cyborg. "Do you have an aspirin?" He handed her one. "Thanks."  
  
"So where do you come from?" Beast Boy walked over to her, knocking over a table of instruments. "Oops sorry."  
  
The girl clutched her ears.  
  
"What is wrong?" asked Starfire, seeing the pain etched across her face.  
  
"The noise. Sometimes after something like this sounds are extra loud for me," she explained.  
  
"Ohh then maybe we should not talk," Starfire whispered.  
  
"No, it's okay. Talking isn't the problem. Noises that are loud are what hurt the most, not talking. In fact, talking helps."  
  
"Glorious! Maybe then you will tell us about yourself?" Starfire asked attentively.  
  
"Yeah. You are quiet a mystery," Cyborg said.  
  
"I suppose I am." She sighed, suddenly uncomfortable.  
  
"You don't have to tell us everything. Just what you feel comfortable telling us," Robin quickly said, seeing she was uncomfortable.  
  
"Ohh all right. Well, let's see. My name is Songbird, Song for short. I am from Alaska-"  
  
"Wow really!! That is so cool. Did you ride to school on a dog sled?" asked Beast Boy excitedly. Everyone stared at him. He shifted on his feet.  
  
"Maybe you should ask her about that later," Raven said dryly.  
  
"Yeah okay. Go on then Songbird," Beast Boy said brightly.  
  
Songbird giggled. "Call me Song. Anyway...when I found out about my voice it was by accident. And well it sorta didn't go down very well with people back home. So I left Alaska to come down the lower 48, hoping to find a new life. That was about a year ago and I have been traveling ever since then."  
  
There was a silence as everyone contemplated her story.  
  
"That is a most depressing story. I do not think that your wandering has been fun. Perhaps you would like to stay?" asked Starfire.  
  
"I don't know. I wouldn't want to inconvenience anyone." Starfire looked crestfallen at this reply from Songbird.  
  
"No way. The Tower is pretty big, there is more than a enough room for you," Cyborg said.  
  
"I still don't know. I mean this house belongs to all of you. I don't want to be in the way."  
  
"No way. You wouldn't be in the way. Right everyone?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Nahh! You are welcome here. After you helped us with Cinderblock it's the least we can do," Robin told her.  
  
"Well I guess I could for a few days," she decided.  
  
"Glorious! I will present to you the tour of grand." Starfire beamed and grabbed Songbird. Cyborg and Beast Boy followed them out.  
  
"Robin are you sure that this is a good idea? We don't know anything about her," Raven asked him.  
  
"It may not be the best of ideas, but she seems nice. Besides it's only for a few days. Then she's probably going to move on," Robin replied.  
  
"Okay, if you say so."  
  
They turned and went to catch up to the others.


	3. Chapter 3 Tofu Waffles

Chapter 3- Tofu Waffles  
  
"Hey Song," Beast Boy said.  
  
"Morning Beast Boy." She sniffed the air. "Are you making tofu waffles?" she asked him eagerly.  
  
"Yeah. If you want regular waffles, Cyborg is making some over there." He gestured absentmindedly to Cyborg who was making waffles for everyone else.  
  
"No thanks. I love tofu waffles!"  
  
"Seriously? You're not joking?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"No. Why would I joke about food?" She asked him confused.  
  
Beast Boy let out a giant whoop, causing Cyborg to drop his spatula.  
  
"Hey man! Don't do that! Ohh hey Song. Want some waffles?" Cyborg asked her holding out a plate.  
  
"Ummm no thanks. Beast Boy is hooking me up."  
  
"You do know that those are tofu waffles right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Tofu is actually pretty good, if it is prepared right," Song told him.  
  
"Well then you had better come over here 'cause Beast Boy can't cook," Cyborg let out a loud laugh. Beast Boy glared at him.  
  
"Well then, maybe Beast Boy and I can swap a few tips on cooking then," she winked at Beast Boy. He blushed.  
  
"Ohhhh really. If your such the good cook then why don't you make tofu waffles for everyone then," Cyborg challenged her.  
  
"Sure. Why not? Do you mind Beast Boy?"  
  
"No way! This is going to be good." Beast Boy flipped over the counter and sat on one of the stools. "Hey I got an idea. Why don't we make a competition? See who can make the best waffles."  
  
"Yeah and the loser has to do all of the dishes," Robin said. All of them turned to the four-foot mountain of dishes.  
  
"I'm game if you are Cyborg."  
"You bet. Any chance to show off my culinary skills."  
  
Robin clapped his hands. "Great! All right, here are the rules. You each have to make a batch of waffles. You can use anything in the kitchen. No copying the other person. And no trying to influence the judge. Speaking of judge who do you think we should have?"  
  
"I do not wish to judge any one. I do not think I would be a good judge," Starfire said.  
  
"All right then, you don't have to. We can't have Beast Boy be the judge. He most likely would be biased."  
  
"Hey I resent that!"  
  
Robin ignored him. "It wouldn't be right if I did it, so that leaves..."

They all turned to Raven who was reading her book on the couch.  
  
"Fine I will judge this pointless competition," she said grudgely. Secretly she wanted to see if Song's tofu waffles would be any good. She got up and walked to the counter and sat down on a stool.  
  
"Right. Ready. Set. Cook!" shouted Robin.  
  
There was an immediate shouting of encouragement from everyone. Beast Boy had changed into a nightingale and was flying around the kitchen, Starfire had no idea who to cheer for so she was cheering on both of them, Robin was giving Cyborg all the encouragement that he could, Raven just read her book. Soon, after a flurry of activity (with Songbird dropping many of her ingredients and making a mess) and much shouting, they were both done.  
  
Raven first tried Cyborg's waffles. Slowly she ate one.

"Mmmm...." Robin gave Cyborg a thumbs up, he just grinned.

Next she tried Song's waffles. Her eyebrows raised in surprise when she tasted them.  
  
"So who has won the competition?" Starfire asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, Who won?" Beast Boy asked as excitedly as Starfire.  
  
Raven paused before answering. "Songbird."  
  
Beast Boy gave out another whoop, Starfire twirled around the kitchen and even Robin managed a smile. Cyborg looked crestfallen at the announcement, while Songbird just beamed. Every one started to eat Songs waffles, digging into them with a fever. Cyborg walked to the sink and started the dishes.  
  
"Do you want some help?"  
  
"Nahh. I got it." Cyborg reached for a towel, but couldn't find it. He turned around. "Hey have you seen the-"  
  
"Towel." Songbird held up the towel. "Come on I want to help. Besides do you _really_ want to do all of these dishes yourself?"  
  
He smiled. "Thanks. I'll wash you dry."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Hey Song, aren't you going to come and watch some TV?" Beast Boy called to her from the couch.  
  
"No thanks. I am going to help Cyborg with the dishes."  
  
"Suit your self."


	4. Chapter 4 Fighting

WARNING- this chapter contains many curse words. That is why this story is rated PG13.

Chapter 4- Fighting

Song and Cyborg talked the entire time they were doing the dishes. They mostly talked about the different adventures the Titans had had in the past. Song seemed especially interested in Cyborg's part, but he didn't seem to notice. When they were done with the dishes they went to the gym were the others were practicing.

"Go Beast Boy! Go Robin!" Starfire was yelling.

Robin and Beast Boy were sparring off in the practice ring. Robin was backing Beast Boy to the edge. Closer and closer they got. Until finally-

BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!

"Match over. Robin wins," Raven stated.

Robin help Beast Boy up from the ground. He walked around dizzily for a second then seemed to righten himself when he saw Cyborg and Songbird watching from the door.

"Hey guys! Cyborg you're up next!" he shouted to them.

"Nope. Ladies first," He gently pushed Song into the practice area.

"I am not that good of a fighter."

"Ahhh come on. It'll be fun!" Beast Boy shouted to her.

Robin seemed to see her discomfort. "I'll go easy on you."

Songbird seemed to bristle at this statement. "All right, I will."

Robin seemed taken aback for a second at her reply, but quickly regained himself. "If you say so."

"Ready. Set. Go!" yelled Starfire.

Song didn't move, nether did Robin. They circled each other slowly, measuring each other, trying to spot weakness. Robin found his and came at her.

"YAAAAAHHHH!" he swung a fist at her. She back flipped out of the way and her foot connected with Robin's jaw, sending him back a few steps. She continued to back flip, till they were apart.

"Wow! Did you see that?" Beast Boy and Cyborg were shouting excitedly to each other.

They rushed to each other. Songbird made to cartwheel at Robin, but instead she flipped in the air over him and kicked him in the rear. Robin dodged and swung a leg at her. She dodged it easily.

"Go Robin!" yelled Starfire.

Songbird was getting very frustrated, while Robin was just starting to sweat and pant hard.

Robin came at her again. She blocked and blocked, slowly she was pushed to the edge of the mat; just like Beast Boy. She saw this and got positively furious.

She let out an ear-piercing note, right into Robin's ear. Robin, being only human, clutched his ears and stood back. Song stopped singing and seized her chance.

She came at Robin with a punch. Robin blocked, shifted his weight and flipped her small frame over his shoulder. The impact with the floor, knocking the breathe out of her. Robin came over and put his fist close to her neck, thus ending the match.

No one said anything.

Songbird was panting; her eyes were fierce and hard.

Robin wasn't moving; his eyes were unreadable under his mask.

"Robin wins," Raven's voice cut the silence.

No one moved.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes.

Black energy enveloped the two on the mat and put them on opposite sides of the room.

Then another odd thing happened. Songbird started to stomp around, letting of a string of curses that would make the most vulgar sailor blush.

"Shit. Shit! Stupid fucking temper. I hate it! I HATE it!!" Another long stream of curses.

No one knew how to react to this. Everyone's eyes were the size of baseballs.

"Bloody hell! Stupid fucking temper!! Okay Song, calm down. CALM DOWN!!" Songbird was now yelling at herself. "Songbird I told you to _calm down! _Deep breaths, deep breaths."

She took her own advice. Slowly she breathed. Finally she was calm. She turned back to the Titans and blushed furiously.

"Ummm, sorry?"

"What was that all about?" Robin said.

"Yeah. You know that saying that red heads have really bad tempers? Well, that saying kinda goes double for me. I'm really sorry about that. When my tempers gets a hold of me then I get really," she searched for a word, "aggressive."

She sweat dropped.

Raven broke the silence, again. "Whatever. Just watch you language in public when you're with us."

"Kay."

Everyone seemed to go back to normal.

The rest of the day they seemed to forget her little outburst, much to the relief of Songbird.


	5. Chapter 5 Movies

Authors Note; Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed my story. I _really_ appreciate it. Thanks to Imperial Dragon, Mia M. Turner, and hobbes7854!

Chapter 5- Movies

"Where should I go? Hmmmmm. I don't want to do this in my room. Lets try the main room. Nope can't do it there. Beast Boy is making breakfast. How about the roof? Anyone up there? Raven's meditating, well that shouldn't be a problem."   
Song got up from sitting on the bed and made her way to the roof. She had been Listening in on other rooms to see who was in there and what they were doing. When she got to the roof she saw that Raven was sitting on the edge and was meditating.   
"Raven will I interrupt you if I meditate up here as well?"   
"As long as you aren't making any noise."   
Song smiled. "That is the exact opposite of what I will be doing." She sat cross-legged and started to breath slowly. In and out, in and out. "Quietness is bliss. Quietness is bliss. Quietness is bliss. Quietness is bliss." She repeated that over and over in her head. Trying to block out all the noises of the city. Cars, screaming, shouting, crying, laughing, talking, everything. She wanted to make the noises disappear. Slowly the noises dimmed. When her hearing returned to normal she stood and made to leave. 

"Why do you meditate?" came Raven's voice. She had finished her meditation a while ago, but stayed to watch Songbird meditate.

"Sounds. I can hear them much louder than most people. If I don't meditate and block them, the tiniest whisper becomes the loudest screaming. And well screaming becomes unbearable." She flinched at the thought.

"Can you do anything with sound?"

She shrugged. "Pretty much. Even _I_ don't know the full extent of my powers."

"That's very dangerous." Raven's eyes were raised, but they were hidden under her hood.

"Yeah I know. But I am trying to control them as best as I can. Sometimes they over whelm me and I pass out. That's what happened that day with Cinderblock." She shifted uncomfortably. "Do you want to go and get something to eat with me? I didn't have breakfast and its lunch time now."

"Whatever," was Raven's reply. It translated into sure.

They flew down to the main room and were about to go in when...

"Wait a sec," Song put her arm out and stopped Raven from going in. Raven gave her a puzzled look, she pointed to her ears.

"Ohhh."

"Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin are planning a prank on the next person who walks in that door. They have it rigged so that when the door opens it releases some levers and those will in turn throw a giant balloon of something at the person. I think it is milk. What do you think we should do?"

Raven and Songbird looked at each other. Raven opened a black hole beneath her and went into the main room behind the boys. Songbird took a deep breath and opened the door. Making as much noise as she could, drawing the boy's attention from behind them.

"Hi boys," she said with a smirk on her face. "Got milk?"

The levers were encased in black energy. The boys spun around in time to see Raven smirk and throw the milk filled balloon at them, soaking them all. Songbird laughed at them, even Raven managed a chuckle.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" asked a shocked Beast Boy, who was covered in the most milk.

"Songbird heard you guys guessing who was going to be the next one through the door," Raven told him.

The boys just stood there dumbfounded.

"Why are Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin covered in dairy product?" asked a confused Starfire. She had walked in while Raven was talking.

Songbird had stopped laughing, somewhat. "They were trying to play a prank on the next person to walk through the door, but it sort of back-fired on them." She started to laugh again. The boys joined in, realizing how stupid they looked covered in milk.

"I do not think I will ever understand why someone covered in dairy product would be funny," Starfire said. She handed them towels.

"Hey what are we going to do for lunch? I was thinking that we could go and get some pizza or something. Maybe catch a movie," Beast Boy suggested eagerly.

"All right! Now that's an idea! What movie though?" asked Cyborg.

"Ohhh I know King Arthur came out today. How about that one?" Songbird suggested.

"Glorious. We must go and change into movie clothes," Starfire grabbed Song and Raven and the rushed out of the room. "We'll only be a minute! We will do the meeting by Cyborg's baby!" she shouted from down the hall.

The others turned and went to wait by the T-car.

--------Twenty minutes later--------

"Where are they? I want to make it to the 12:30 showing," whined Beast Boy.

They were all waiting impatiently for the girls.

"Here they come," Cyborg stated. He had heard them coming down the stairs.

Songbird was trying to explain something to Starfire, it sounded like she didn't understand the concept of flirting.

"But if you like someone then why not tell them? Why do you do the flirting with them?"

"It is just the way teens are." The girls stopped. "What are you guys staring at?"

All of the boys were staring open mouthed at them.

They had good reason for it too. Raven wasn't wearing her normal cape that hid her figure. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of black pants with tennis shoes, which showed of her figure. Starfire was wearing a spaghetti strapped summer dress that went down to about her mid thigh with sandals. Songbird was wearing a pair of shorts with a white shirt that clung to all the right places. She also was wearing sandals. Her outfit showed off her legs, that weren't that bad.

"Do we not look like a bomb?" Starfire asked them. She could figure out why the boys weren't saying anything.

They all shook there heads and seemed to come out of there daze.

"Not at all ladies. Not at all. Here let me get the door for you," Cyborg did a bow and opened the door for the girls. Raven rolled her eyes, Starfire looked confused and Songbird giggled.

"No way man, let me get the door for you." Beast Boy shoved Cyborg out of the way.

"No. As team leader I get to get the door for them." Robin shoved Beast Boy.

The boys started wrestling on who would hold the door for them.

"Why don't you just take turns?" suggested Raven.

"No way!" They said in illusion.

"Why don't you each just hold one door? There are three doors and there are three of you." Songbird suggested.

They paused in their wrestling. Cyborg got up and opened the front passenger seat. "Since you came up with the idea, you may ride shot gun with me." Song giggled and got in.

Robin opened the door behind that one and bowed. "Starfire it would be my honor if you would use this entrance." Starfire still was slightly confused, but she smiled and got into the car, with Robin climbing in behind.

Beast Boy had opened the door behind the driver's seat. "Raven would-"

"Shut it Beast Boy."

They got in. It was slightly cramped in the back, but they managed.

They had all decided to go to the movies first and get lunch there. It seemed like a good idea. At the time that is.

"So what do we want to eat?" Cyborg asked as he turned to them.

"Popcorn and soda!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Popcorn for me," Robin said.

"Whatever," Raven told him.

"How about popcorn with nectar on it?" suggested Starfire. Every one looked like they were about to puke, even Songbird. She had learned the hard way what Starfire's nectar was.

"Ummm Starfire. They don't normally put mustard on popcorn," Robin told her.

"They do not. That is quiet sad." Starfire was extremely disappointed that she couldn't have her nectar.

"I am sure that they could put some on just for you," Robin said encouragely.

Starfire beamed. "What about you Song? What food of junk would you like?"

Song thought for a minute. "I think that I'll just go with popcorn."

Cyborg thought for a minute. "Why don't we just get four popcorns and six sodas? Beast Boy and Raven can share popcorn. So can Song and I. Starfire can have mustard on hers, and Robin can have one without mustard. That way we save some money." Every one nodded their heads. "Cool! I'll get the food. Why don't you guys get the seats? Oh, but I'll need someone to help with everything."

Raven was glaring daggers at Beast Boy, so he volunteered to help. They got the food and the octopus; Beast Boy was carrying everything while Cyborg carried him. They got seats in the back row right in the middle. Cyborg and Raven were at the ends, with Song, Starfire, Robin and Beast Boy sitting between them.

"It is quite frigid in here," Starfire stated after they were all settled.

"Here, you can wear this." Robin took of his cape and draped it around her.

"Thank you Robin."

Raven rolled her eyes and Song giggled quietly.

"What's so funny?" Cyborg asked Song.

"Nothing." Her eyes shifted to Robin and Starfire.

"Ohhhh I get it. They look kinda cute together don't they?"

"Yeah they do. Look, the movie is starting."


	6. Chapter 6 The Arcade

Author's Note- Thank you to all of you guys who reviewed! Can anyone tell me how to make the little dashes? I tried to do them several times, but they won't work. all i can do is the long line thing and i don't like it.

Imperial Dragon- Sorry but i haven't seen that movie. It came out the day that i was writing this chapter so it was the first movie that popped into my head. I want to see it though. Was it any good?

Chapter 6- The Arcade

After the movie the Titans were in the lobby trying to figure out what to do now.

"Dudes, we have definitely got to go to the arcade!" Beast Boy shouted. "There is a game there that I want to try out."

"What is this arcade?" Asked a confused Starfire.

"It's a place where people go and play video games against other people," Songbird said.

"What game do they have there B.B.?" Cyborg asked him.

"They have an original Pac Man game." He bounced around them. "Please. Please. _Please._"

Starfire giggled. "I will go if you turn into the furries."

Beast Boy immediately turned into a green kitten with enormous eyes and jumped into her arms.

"Meow. Purrrrr." He cuddled up to her.

Robin bristled when she hugged him to her breast. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I guess we could go for a little while. It isn't that late," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy jumped out of Starfire's arms. "Yes."

They all piled into the car and went to the arcade.

* * *

"This is a most interesting place friends," said Starfire. She floated up to get a better view. "I have never seen a place quite like this. There are certainly many people here."

People started to look up at her floating form. They were giggling and pointing at her.

"Hey Star come back down here," Robin called to her. He glared at anyone who looked at her.

"I'll get her." Song flew up to Starfire and started to talk to her.

Starfire looked confused for a minute then it dawned on her. She blushed and they flew down to the other side of the arcade.

"Come on lets go catch up to them." Cyborg and the others started to move through the crowded arcade.

Something crashed through the front window of the arcade. They spun around to see what it was.

Cyborg immediately realized what it was. "Ultrisoni-!"

**BOOOOOOM!!!!**

A shock wave spread though out the arcade, knocking everyone, including the Titans, unconscious.

"See I told you it would work on everyone," said a woman's voice. "It will even work on the Titans, when they get here."

"I still think this is a bad idea. I mean what if it doesn't work?" asked a male's twitchy voice.

"It will work," said the first voice.

"It looks like they were already here," said another woman. She was bent over the still forms of the four Titans.

"Where's the other female?" the man asked. "You know the really tall slutty looking one."

"She was probably in the bathroom or something. Don't worry. Wherever she is she was knock out. Now, lets get that game. Larry hack the system, Jaime and I will watch for the cops," the first woman barked out.

* * *

Song and Starfire landed at the other end of the arcade.

"I am most confused at why it is wrong to fly indoors," Starfire said to Song.

"Because it-"she was prevented the hassle of explaining, by the sound of something crashing through the front window.

"Ultrisoni-!" she heard Cyborg shout.

She instinctively threw up a sound shield around her, covering her, Starfire and the boy that was next to them.

Her arms hurt with the effort of holding the sound waves at bay. To her what was really only a few seconds felt like hours of strain. Finally it was over. She collapsed to her knees.

"What was that? Where are our friends? Songbird what has happened?" Starfire was still standing.

Songbird pulled her and the boy down to the ground and motioned them to follow her. They crawled over behind a desk.

"Shhh," she said. They listened to the conversation the villains were having.

Songbird turned to the boy. "Go out the back and get to a phone. Call the police and tell them what has happened. We'll hold them off till they arrive and the others wake up."

The boy nodded and crawled to the back door.

"Songbird, what are we going to do?"

A fierce look came onto her face. "We are going to take them down. Come on."

They moved to the front of the room and stood.

"Excuse me we wish that you will stop. We do not wish to harm you."

"There you are girly. How have you been? Kammy look who's here. It's the missing Titan," said Jaime in a taunting voice.

"Ohhh and she has a friend too," said Kammy when she saw Songbird floating beside the Tameranian.

"You told me that none of them would be able to with stand the ultrasonic blast. Why are they floating there?" screamed Larry.

"How should I know, dick head!" Kammy yelled back at him. "You get back to hacking that system and well take care of them." She smiled wickedly.

Jaime and Kammy raised their guns.

Starfire started to glow green.

Songbird started to glow red.

Jaime and Kammy smiled wickedly and fired.

Starfire and Songbird flew up and out of the way.

Jaime and Kammy laid down heavy fire with there AK-47s.

Strangely there was no noise coming from their guns.

Starfire melted the guns with carefully aimed starbolts.

They dropped the guns and jumped at the flying girl, catching her in mid air.

They dragged her down to the ground.

"EEEEPPPP!! Some assistance is needed!!" Starfire shouted.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The two crooks were locked in Raven's telekinetic energy.

"Glorious friend Raven. Are you undamaged?" Starfire flew over to her.

"I have a splitting headache and I need herbal tea. Why don't you get some cuffs off of Robin?" She said through clenched teeth. Her recent knock out had taken a lot out of her and she was finding it difficult to use her energy.

"Right away." Starfire flew over to the unconscious Robin and grabbed two pairs of handcuffs and then cuffed Kammy and Jaime.

"Where is Songbird?" Raven asked her.

Starfire inhaled sharply. "I do not know."

"I'm right here."

* * *

Kammy and Jaime laid down heavy fire from their AK-47s.

Starfire and Song flew up and out of the way.

Songbird flew to the office where the crook, Larry, was.

She had grabbed the noise that the two guns would normally make and made another Sound Ball.

She flew into the office and was caught off guard when Larry fired a well-aimed pistol at her.

She lost her concentration and the Sound Ball exploded near her.

She and Larry were thrown against opposite walls, each of them were dazed.

Songbird recovered first.

She shook off the dizziness like it was nothing and flew at the crook.

She drew back her fist and punched him right in the nose.

"EEEEEEPPPPP! Some assistance is needed," she heard Starfire yell.

She went to go and help her friend, turning her back on Larry.

She heard him pull up the pistol and aim at her back.

She dropped to the ground and rolled to the side, missing the bullet by inches.

She stood up and ran to Larry.

He raised the pistol for one last shot.

He fired.

She jumped up and spun kicked him in the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

Roughly she picked him up by the collar and flew to the door.

"Where is Songbird?" she heard Raven ask Starfire.

"I do not know."

"I'm right here," she said.

The boys started to move and groan.

"What happened?" asked Beast Boy.

"Ultrasonic bomb," said Cyborg.

Sirens were heard and they all turned to see police cars pulling up.

Robin turned and saw the girls. "What happened while we were out?"

Starfire told him everything that happened while the paramedics and cops came in and did their respective jobs. "When Raven woke back up she held the robbers while I put the cuff of hands on them. We could not locate Songbird till she came out of the office." She turned to Songbird. "EEEEPPP! You are damaged friend Songbird." She rushed up to her and grabbed her.

"Whoa Starfire. It's not that bad. It just nicked me. I have had worse trust me. Starfire!" Song tried to calm the frantic Starfire down, but she wasn't listening.

Starfire flew out of the broken front window to the nearest paramedic. "My friend is damaged and is in need of bandages."

The paramedic turned and saw the frantic look in Starfire's eyes and the bleeding arm of Songbird. "Sure set her down right here and I'll get her patched up."

"She does not need patches. She needs bandages!" she shouted hysterically.

"Star that's what he means. Patched up is another way of saying fixed," said Cyborg. He and the others had rushed out of the front door.

"Ohhh. Then yes. Put many patches on friend Songbird."

"What happened with you?" Robin asked.

She told him what had happened to her and Larry. By the time she was finished the paramedic had finished bandaging her arm and Starfire had calmed down.

"You are not damaged any more Songbird?" she asked.

"I'm fine Starfire. Thanks for the help."

Starfire beamed. "You are most welcome."

"What would those guys want with an arcade?" Robin asked thoughtfully.

"The kept saying something about hacking the system," said Songbird.

"Hey Beast Boy, what was this arcade holding?" Robin asked him.

"Well they had that Pac Man game I was telling you about and they were holding a new prototype video game for Sony," he replied.

"I bet you that was what they were after. When they were saying hack the system, they meant hacking into the security system," Cyborg said.

"Okay we'll talk to the police then go back to the Tower."

* * *

"This is pointless. I am going to go to bed," Raven huffed. She was feed up with Beast Boy hovering around her like a puppy, which he turned into several times.

The Titans had finished talking with the police and they were back in the main room.

"Here I'll walk you to your room. I was going to go to bed as well," Beast Boy said. Raven glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I think that Beast Boy has a crush on Raven," Songbird said.

"Why would Beast Boy want to crush Raven?" Starfire asked.

"No Star it means that Beast Boy likes Raven a lot more than a friend," Robin explained.

"Ohhh. Then Robin I have a crush on you!" She exclaimed excitedly. Robin fell of the couch. "I have a crush on all of my friends."

"No Starfire. Just because you like us a lot doesn't mean you have crushes on us. A crush means that you like someone more than a friend. That you would like to get to know them better than you normally would," Cyborg tried to explain. She was still confused.

"This is one of those subjects that a girl should explain to her. And I will later. Now is not the place nor the time for that," Song turned to Starfire, "I'll explain it to you later in bed.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Cyborg. He fell of the couch too.

Song rolled her eyes. "Starfire is sharing her room with me. We are _sleeping_ in the same bed."

"Yes it has been quiet enjoyable. She has explained many things to me that I could not ask you. How did she put it, they were more of girl-to-girl subjects then girl-to-guy," Starfire said.

"I don't want to know. I don't want to know," murmured Cyborg. "Good night y'all I'm going to bed before this conversation get out of hand."

"Out of hand? Cyborg wait. What do you mean out of hand? How can a conversation be in a hand?" Starfire flew after him, trying to get him to explain.

"I should probably go to. Starfire will want to know what a crush is. Yeesh how am I going to explain this one," Song got up and left, trying to figure out how best to explain a crush.

"Good night." Robin picked himself off the floor and dusted himself off.


	7. Chapter 7 Documentaries, Invitations, an...

Amiga- Spanish word for a friend that is female  
Amigo- Spanish word for a friend that is male  
Mi- Spanish word for my  
Si- Spanish word for Yes

Chapter 7- Documentaries, Invitations, and Shopping

"Quietness is bliss. Quietness is bliss. Quietness is bliss." Songbird was on the roof, meditating.

"Friend, I do not wish to disturb you but have you seen Robin?"

"No."

"Perhaps you have seen Cyborg or Beast Boy?"

"No."

"Do you know where Raven is?"

"No."

"Would you like to do the hanging out with me?"

"Sure."

"Glorious!! What would you like to do? We could do the hanging out, or we could see a movie or we could do the shopping or perhaps we could do braiding maneuvers on each others hair."

"What about a movie?"

"Glorious!! Come, let us go and find one to watch!!"

She grabbed Song's arm and they flew down to the main room.

* * *

"What kind of movie do you want to watch Starfire?"

"How about this movie?"

She held up a movie entitled _The history of the Black Sloth_. Songbird sweat dropped. She saw the look in Starfire's eyes.

"Sure Starfire."

"Glorious." She put the movie in the VCR.

They watched all three and a half hours of it.

"I do not know why but none of the others wanted to watch this movie with me. They said that they didn't really like this kind of movie. Do you like this kind of movie Songbird?"

Songbird hesitated before answering. She didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings. "Ummm. Yes."

"Glorious. Would you perhaps like to view others of this kind with me? I have over one hundred of them."

"One hundred." She groaned.

"Are you alright friend Song?" Starfire looked worried.

"Yes. Well sort of," she heard her opportunity. She heard the others coming in the garage. "Star the others are back. Let's go down and met them."

Before Starfire had a chance to reply Song had grabbed _her _arm and dragged _her_ to the garage.

* * *

"Where were you guys?" Song asked them. Her brow was furrowed in anger.

"We were at the mayors office. He umm invited the Teen Titans to some fancy dinner that they are having in honor of some diplomat visiting the city," Cyborg told her. He took back a step when he saw the glare on Songbird's face.

"And it took all of you to do that?"

"Uh yes," he said hesitantly.

"Fine."

"What is a fancy dinner?" asked Starfire. She had been standing behind Song and hadn't seen the looks she was giving Cyborg.

"Its were important people eat really expensive food and dress up really nice," explained Robin.

"Ohhhh. That means that we will have to do the shopping!" she exclaimed excitedly. All thoughts of watching documentaries went out of her head.

"Yes that is why we came back before going to the mall. We needed to pick you guys up," Raven stated with dread. She didn't like shopping.

"You guys have fun then while shopping," Song told them.

"What do you mean? You'll need a dress for the dinner too. You can't go in jeans," Cyborg told her.

"The mayor invited the Teen Titans. I am not a Teen Titan."

"Ahhh but the mayor also invited you. For you have helped us stop two major crimes in our beloved city," Cyborg said coyly.

"But I don't have any money for a dress," she said breathlessly.

"You are wrong again mi amiga. For the mayor has also graciously offered to buy you a dress."

"Glorious. We go at once and do shopping at the mall!!" Starfire climbed into the T-Car.

"Coming amiga?"

Song giggled as once again Cyborg held the door open for her.

"Si mi amigo."

* * *

"Raven that dress is perfect for you!!" exclaimed the excited Starfire.

The girls and boys had parted for this mall excursion. The girls went to a store called Evening Gowns for the Perfect Evening, and the boys went to the Men's Warehouse. This was Ravens forth gown and Starfire's forth perfect gown for her.

"Starfire for the love of all that is holy in this pointless world WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT!!"

Starfire blushed. "Okay."

"Thank you." She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. "Hhhhmmmmm. Starfire, for once I think that you are right."

The dress was midnight black, but it had a soft shimmer look to it. It was a square collar and floor length with long tight sleeves.

Song had a sly grin on her face. "I know Beast Boy will like it."

"What did you say?" Raven growled at her.

"I didn't say any at all. Why, what ever would make you think that?" she asked with mock indignity.

"But Songbird- OWWW!"Songbird kicked her in the shins.

"Starfire come help me find a dress." Songbird dragged her over to another display of gowns. Leaving a very angry looking Raven behind them.

* * *

"Robin, dude, that is so not you," Beast Boy told him.

Robin was in a red suit that looked positively horrible on him.

"Hate to say it but he is right on this one," Cyborg said. He walked over with a different suit. "B.B. try this one."

Beast Boy tried on the tux. {I have no idea about tuxes and guys stuff so use your imaginations on what the boys look like.} The tuxedo actually looked quite nice on him.

"What do you guys think?" Beast Boy asked, posing in front of them.

"Nice," said Robin.

"Raven will like it," Cyborg said. A sly grin, much like Song's, on his face.

"What does Raven have to do with this?"

"Nothing. Robin, try this one. I can't stand to see you in that one."

Robin took it and stormed into the dressing rooms.

* * *

"Star you have to try this one." Songbird handed her another dress.

Starfire went into the changing room.

"Songbird I have a question to ask you. It is on a somewhat personal nature."

"Shoot."

"Well. It is about Robin."

"What about him." Songbird was browsing the dresses when Starfire started to talk. At the mention of Robin she had stopped.

"Ummm. Do you think that he is attractive?"

"What? What? Hold on. Why do you want to know?"

She heard Starfire shifting from foot to foot.

"Hold the phone. Do you think he is attractive?"

"What?" Starfire was caught off guard by this question. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason. Let's see what you look like in that dress."

Starfire stepped out. Songbird and Raven, who had been sitting off to the side, both gasped.

"What is wrong with this dress? Does it not look all right?"

"Quiet the opposite." Raven said in her normal monotone.

"Starfire you look, you look, gorgeous." Songbird's jaw was hanging down. Raven shut it. "Thanks."

She was in a floor length deep red dress. It was square cut with the straps coming around the back of her neck and had virtually no back to it. It showed of her figure quiet nicely.

"Thank you for the complements." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Ohhh my! We do not have much time. We need to find you a dress Songbird." She started to frantically search through the dresses. Songbird and Raven joined in.

* * *

"Much better Robin, much better," Cyborg told him.

"I don't know. Beast Boy what do you think?"

"Nice. That one works for you."

"Hey Robin, why are you so concerned with your appearance? Trying to impress some one," Cyborg teased.

"No," Robin shoot back defensively.

"Suuuuuure man. What ever you say."

"What about you? What is that like your fifth tux?"

* * *

"Try this one." Starfire shoved a dark blue dress into her hands and then shoved her into the dressing room.

"I don't know. I think that this one may not work for."

"Why would a dress work? It is an inadment object."

"No Star she means that it won't look nice on her." Raven explained to her.

"Ohhh."

Songbird stepped out. "What do you think?" she spun around.

"That dress works very well," Starfire beamed.

"She's right, again. Yeesh twice in one day, you must be on a roll Starfire," Raven said sarcastically. Then chuckled.

Songbird giggled and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Not bad."

Indeed she didn't look bad at all. The dress that she was wearing was a simple deep blue dress, with a small v-neck and a slit that came up to her knee.

"We must hurry. It is almost time to go," Starfire exclaimed.

They all rushed over and bought their dresses.

They flew out of the store, each holding a dress bag that held their dresses. Rushing to the appointed rendezvous point with the boys.

* * *

"Hey man it is hard to find a tux that fits me." Cyborg told Robin.

"Suuuuuure it is." Robin said in the same mocking tone that Cyborg had used earlier.

Cyborg just glared at him.

"Fine be like that."

"I think that I will be just like this."

Cyborg just grumbled and tried on another tux. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Not bag Cy," Beast Boy called to him. He was buying his tux along with Robin. "Hey what time is it?"

Cyborg checked his clock. "Fudge monkeys! Were going to be late."

"Fudge monkeys?" Robin asked.

"Picked it up from Song." He rushed over and bought his tux. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Where are the boys? They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago," Songbird said.

"So were we," Raven said.

"That's not the point. Its okay if were late, we're girls. They're boys they don't have an excuse."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Here are the boys," Starfire said.

She had spotted Robin's head through the crowds. Robin had gone through a very large growth sprit and was now taller than Starfire; in fact he was as tall as Cyborg.

"Why are you guys so late?" Songbird asked.

"Cyborg took forever to find a tux," Beast Boy said.

"I did not. I was busy helping you two find something that didn't make you look like humpty dumpty that I didn't have time to find a tux for me."

"What ever. Can we just go home now?" Raven asked.

They walked to the T-car and drove home.

"I almost forgot," Song said as she stepped out of the car. "When is the dinner?"

"Tonight." Robin said.

All the girls rounded on him. "WHAT!!?"

He sweat-dropped. "Yeah we need to leave in about an hour to get there on time."

They rushed up the stairs to get ready.

Songbird's voice boomed down on them. "DON'T EVEN THINK OF COMING NEAR STARFIRE'S ROOM!!"


	8. Chpater 8 Some Fancy Dinner

* * *

I don't own the song This I Promise You by 'NSync, nor do I own the song I'm a believer by Smashmouth.

Author's note- this is my first time with a song in one of my chapters! hope you like it! thanks for the reviews. I also think that you should know that I have finished writing this story, it is onnly 12 chapters long, BUT! i have already started to write the sequal! i will post it only if people want me to though! do you?

Chapter 8- Some Fancy Dinner

Exactly 60 minutes later the girls came down to the garage of the Teen Tower. The boys were, of course, already waiting for them.

They were admiring the limo that the mayor had sent over for them to use that night, so their backs were to the girls when they came in.

"Hey guys are we going to be late?" asked Songbird.

"Nahh. For once you guys are, on, time." The last part of Robin's sentence was lost as he gazed at the girls.

Pink hearts formed in the boy's eyes as they gazed in wonderment at the beautiful girls. Likewise the girls had hearts in their eyes.

They stood there for quiet sometime. The driver of limo had to loudly clear his throat many times to get their attention.

Finally he did. "Ummmm, its time for us to go Titans."

"What? Ohh yeah. Let's get into the car," said a still dazed Robin.

On the car trip to the fancy dinner they seemed to revert back to normal.

* * *

"This place is pretty nice," Cyborg said over the din of the music.

"Hey guys, you said that this was going to be a fancy dinner party, what's with the dj?" Songbird asked.

"It was my son's idea. He refused to have an orchestra," said a voice behind him.

They turned around to find an aging man behind them. It was the kind of man that you knew that you immediately liked and could trust.

"Hello Mr. Mayor," Robin said politely. They shook hands.

"Hello Titans." His eye caught the small frame of Songbird. "Hello miss. You must be Songbird. I must say that it has been very nice having you in Jump City."

Songbird blushed. "Thank you Mr. Mayor. It has been an honor being here. And thank you for the money for the dress."

"Ahh it has been my pleasure little missy. Come you all must met my son Ryan." He gestured for them to follow.

Songbird mumbled something under her breath. Cyborg barely caught what she said; even then he wasn't sure what he heard.

He leaned down and whispered to her. "What did you say _little missy_?"

Songbird turned three shades of red. Fortunately no one noticed. "I am _not_ a little missy."

Cyborg chuckled at her. She glared at him. He just grinned even wider.

"Hey Ryan come here I want you to met the Titans," Mr. Mayor called to someone at the bar.

A teen turned around and walked to them. Songbird's eyes went to the size of saucers.

"Oh shit." She slide behind Cyborg. "I went to the bathroom." She whispered and sent the sound waves to Cyborg's ears. Cyborg was totally confused by her actions.

"Ryan these are the Teen Titans. Titans this is my son Ryan."

"Pleased to met you Ryan." Robin held out his hand. They shook.

Mr. Mayor looked around. "Where did Songbird go?"

The other Titans peered around.

"Cy, do you know where she went?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg didn't answer. Songbird nudged him in the back.

"She said she needed to use the bathroom. She'll be back in a few minutes." He sweat dropped.

"Guess you'll have to met her later," Mr. Mayor said.

"Yeah." Ryan looked around, obviously bored.

There was a very awkward silence. Everyone, but Starfire, noticed that Ryan didn't really want to be there.

Then the song 'I'm a Believer' came on.

"Ohhh Robin," Starfire said excitedly. "Come we must do the dancing together." She dragged him out to the dance floor and they started to dance.

A slutly looking girl walked up to Ryan.

"Ryan, honey, come dance with me," she pleaded in an annoying voice.

"_Funny, were have I heard that voice before?" _wondered Cyborg.

They walked out and started dancing.

The mayor walked off and found his wife. He whispered something in her ear. She gave off a peal of laughter and they went to dance.

Beast Boy turned to Raven with a hopeful look.

"Hey Raven want to dance?" he asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Raven turned to him.

"Please don't hurt me."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I won't hurt you. Come on the song's almost over."

Beast Boy had an astonished look on his face. He snapped out of it and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Is Ryan distracted?" came Songbird's voice.

"Yeah he's dancing with some girl," Cyborg told her.

She gave a sigh of relief. "That was close." She came from out from under a table by Cyborg.

Cyborg started to ask her what she was doing under the table, but stopped. Deciding to go straight to the cause. "Why were you hiding from Ryan?"

"Well, when I first came to Jump City I stayed in the park. And well Ryan and I met. He didn't know who I really was, I mean its not like I go around telling everyone that I have the ability to manipulate sound waves." Cyborg nodded. "So anyway he took me out, and I can guess you could call it a date, and well he asked for my number. And I well, I sorta gave him a the rejection hotline number."

Cyborg started to laugh loudly.

"Cyborg. Stop laughing; you'll draw his attention. Cyborg stop."

"Okay (chuckle), you gave the mayor of the city's son (chuckle) the rejection hotline."

Songbird nodded. Cyborg started to laugh again.

"Cyborg I didn't want to do it. I didn't even know who he was!" Cyborg wasn't listening to her. He was too busy laughing.

Songbird got frustrated with him. Then she smirked. Cyborg had stopped laughing. Cyborg found that he didn't have a voice.

"Opps. I seemed to have stolen Cyborg's voice," Songbird said in a mock startled voice.

Cyborg started to yell at her, gesturing madly. Songbird held up a red, glowing ball.

"Now," she started in a mock motherly voice, "have we learned our lesson about laughing at Songbird?"

Cyborg nodded, fury written on his face.

Songbird stopped 'holding' his voice; she sent the ball out one of the open windows.

They looked at each other for a few seconds then started laughing.

"Did you really do that?" Cyborg asked her, wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god. That is just too funny."

"Shit! here he comes." Songbird dove under the table again.

"Hey Ryan," Cyborg said barely containing his laughter.

"Hey Cyborg. Have you seen Songbird?"

"Nope. She's probably around here somewhere. If you want I can tell her that you want to met her when I see her, I'm sure that she'll want to met you."

Songbird's arm came and pinched a leg.

"OWW. What the hell was that?" shouted Ryan.

He looked around the floor. Cyborg doubled over in silent laughter. Ryan turned back to him. Cyborg quickly stood back up and acted like he wasn't laughing.

"Did you see what happened?" Ryan asked him.

"Nope. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Kat come here."

"Yes honey." The girl Ryan was dancing with earlier came up.

"Let's ditch this place and find some where better."

"Okay."

They turned and left.

Songbird flew out from under the table. Her face was bright red. Cyborg, once again, fell into silent laughter.

Songbird clutched her forehead and sat down at the table she has been hiding under. She promptly began hitting her head on the table.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

"Come on it could have been worse." Cyborg sat down next to her.

"What could have been worse?" asked Beast Boy. The others had come from the dance floor. They all sat around the table, seemingly a little out of breath.

"Why is Songbird hitting her head on the table?" asked a confused Starfire.

"Nothing. You don't want to know," Cyborg told her. He started to laugh again.

Starfire seemed content with this answer, but she still gave Songbird a puzzled look.

"When is dinner served here?" asked Beast Boy.

"Do you always think of your stomach?" Raven asked as she rolled her eyes.

"No. Only when I'm hungry," Beast Boy explained matter factly.

Raven seemed taken aback by his quick reply, but quickly shook it away.

Songbird was still banging her head on the table and Cyborg was still silently laughing at her.

"Okay, Songbird you are gong to have to stop. Your making my forehead hurt," Robin told her.

"What? Ohh sorry." She saw that Cyborg was still laughing at her. She kicked out with her leg.

"OWWW!" yelped Starfire.

"Ohhh Starfire. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to kick you!" Songbird started to blush furiously.

"It is all right. It was an accident," Starfire told her, rubbing her leg.

Songbird glared at Cyborg, who was know openly laughing at her. Cyborg's laugh was quiet infectious. Soon Songbird was laughing just as hard as Cyborg. The others were giving them odd looks. After a few minutes their laughter died down.

"Care to enlighten us?" asked Robin.

"No. You wouldn't get it," Songbird said.

She was saved further explanation, when waiters came out and started serving dinner.

* * *

After they finished eating they started to listen to the music. Starfire was bobbing her head up and down to the music, while Raven was tapping her fingers to the beat and Songbird had a wistful look on her face.

Robin took Starfire's hand and led her out to the dance floor. Beast Boy looked at Raven with and expression that said 'want to dance?' Raven nodded her head and they followed Robin and Starfire.

Songbird and Cyborg were the only ones left at the table.

"Hey Song?" Cyborg asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Cyborg."

"Wanna dance?"

Songbird smiled. "Yeah, sure."

At the end of the song the Titans stayed on the dance floor to here the announcement form the dj.

"Hey there everyone. Hope you have had fun tonight. Well the night is almost done and so am I. This is the last song for tonight and it's a slow one. So guys grab your girl and hold her tight."

There was a pause then the dj started to the song.

Ohh ohh...

Robin pulled Starfire close to him. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

Beast Boy hesitantly reached out his arms and moved closer to Raven. When she didn't pull away from him, he pulled her into him.

Cyborg looked awkwardly around, but when he saw that Songbird was still there in front of him he smiled. He pulled her into his arms.

When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies,  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along...

The couples slowly swayed to the music. Thinking about the one that they were holding.

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

Beast Boy was clearly amazed at his good fortune. _"Wow. Ravens actually dancing with me. Willingly too._" He smiled and laid his head on top of Raven's.

"_Beast Boy's not that bad of a dancer. He hasn't stepped on my feet once. Who would have thought?"_ She sighed as Beast Boy laid his head on top of hers.

I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore,  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...

"_Robin is slow dancing with me. That is quit nice." _Starfire sighed and moved slightly closer to Robin. _"I wonder why my stomach feels funny?"_

Robin's stomach was shaking too. _"Why did I ask her to dance? Why did I pull her into this dance?" _he paused in his thoughts. _"She's a pretty good dancer though."_

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no...)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you...  
This I promise you...

"_What am I doing? Why am I dancing with him? Oh my god. What if this is just a sympathy dance? Oh my god. What if he doesn't really like me? Oh my god. What am I going to do?" _Songbird's thoughts were moving around her head at gale force winds...

Cyborg was contemplating on whether to hold her closer or to stay were he was. _"What if she pulls away? What if she doesn't really want to dance with me? But what if she wants me to pull her closer?" _he took a mental breath._ "Only one way to see."_

Cyborg gently started to pull Songbird closer to him. He smiled slightly when he found that she wasn't pulling away. He held her tighter.

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...

Raven moved her arms around Beast Boy's neck and he held her closer.

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby

Robin tightened his grip around Starfire's waist.

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no...)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Songbird's mind finally slowed down and she enjoyed Cyborg's warm arms around her.

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...

The song ended and they all pulled reluctantly apart and clapped along with everyone else.

Then the mayor went up.

"Thank you everyone for coming out and honoring our most prestigious guests. Now unfortunately it is the end of the night. We bid you all a good night."

He stepped down and walked to the Titans. They had regrouped and were making sure that they had everything with them.

"Thank you again for coming Titans."

"It was our pleasure Mr. Mayor," Robin said.

Mr. Mayor turned to Songbird. "I'm sorry that you never got to met my son. He really wanted to meet you, ya know. Well perhaps another time. Goodnight Titans." He walked off.

* * *

By the time the limo dropped them off at the Tower, they were all exhausted. They all said goodnight and went off to bed.

The girls went back to Starfire's room to change. Raven was so tired that she ended up borrowing some of Starfire's pajamas and sleeping with the other two girls. (NOT LIKE THAT!! Yeesh get your mind out of the gutters people)

* * *

Robin and Beast Boy went to their different rooms and went straight to bed.

* * *

Cyborg peeled of his tux and put it in a spare drawer. Tiredly he pulled out a cord and plugged himself in. He sighed and lay down on his bed. Quickly falling asleep. He failed to see the blue eyes that blinked in a back corner of his lab.


	9. Chapter 9 Searching

Sorry it took so long to post this one. There were some communicational errors with my editor. Thanks for all the awsome reviews peeps. Especially you Imperial Dragon!

Chapter 9- Searching

"Whose turn is it to make breakfast?" asked a half asleep Beast Boy.

It was morning time at the Tower and all the Titans were feeling the after affects of staying up late.

"Songbird's," said Raven checking the calendar.

"What?" Songbird raised her head from the counter table. "What do you need?"

"Maybe (yawn) we should have Cyborg make breakfast. He shouldn't be as tired as the rest of us (giant yawn)," suggested Robin.

"Okay Robin," mumbled Starfire.

"I'll get him," volunteered Songbird.

She rose and floated out the door. Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire went to the couch and promptly dozed off. Raven went to the giant windows and started to meditate.

---

Songbird flew on autopilot to Cyborg's room. She stopped at the door and knocked. Cyborg didn't answer.

"Cyborg, come on its time to get up. We're switching breakfast days," Songbird yelled through the door.

No answer. Songbird, who was now awake, started to worry.

"CYBORG WAKE UP NOW!!" She shouted, using her powers to amplify the sound. Making sure that if he was in there he would hear her and wake up.

Still no answer. Songbird was now terrified that something was wrong.

"TITANS GET UP HERE **NOW**!!"

---

Raven was deep in meditation when she sensed that something was wrong. She came out of her meditation and looked around the room.

"Nothing wrong here. Beast Boy and the others are in a daze on the couch. What's wrong with that? Funny, Songbird and Cyborg should be back by now..."

"TITANS GET UP HERE **NOW**!!" Songbird's voice came booming from everywhere. Everyone jumped as high as the ceiling.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Beast Boy from under Robin.

Robin picked himself up and helped Starfire off of Raven. "Songbird. Something's wrong with Cyborg. Titans! Go!"

They all ran to Cyborg's floor. Raven took the short cut and teleported to the front of Cyborg's door. Where she found, to her great distress, Songbird was about to throw a potted plant at the door.

Raven encased it with her energy and set it down the hall. 

"What the hell did you do that for? I was going to break the door down," Songbird shouted to her.

"Because if you would have done that then Cyborg's defense mechanisms would have kicked in and we wouldn't be able to get anywhere in the Tower. Now what's wrong?" Raven asked calmly.

The other Titans came flying around the corner.

"What's wrong?" asked Robin panting.

"I can't get into Cyborg's room. He won't answer. I tried to Listen to see if he was in there, but I can't hear anything. And he's not opening the door. And I can't get the fucking door open. It won't fucking OPEN!" Songbird said.

She kicked the door. She only managed to hurt her toe and make herself madder.

"Robin open the door with the master code," Raven told him.

Robin walked up and punched in a few keys at the key panel. The doors opened.

Songbird zipped in. Her eyes were wide with terror. The other Titans came in after her. There was a collective gasp as everyone looked around Cyborg's room.

His bed was knocked over on its side. His computer station had been smashed to bits. Various objects were strewn around the room, while others were broken beyond repair. A picture of all of the Titans, including Songbird, was smashed in the ground. All in all his room was a disaster area, and there was no Cyborg in sight.

"Robin, where is Cyborg?" Starfire asked breathlessly.

"I don't know Starfire," Robin said.

"Wha- what happened here?" Beast Boy asked. His voice was riddled with his shock.

"Simple. Someone broke into the Tower and kidnapped Cyborg."

Raven's normal monotone voice cracked at the statement. Some of the glass that wasn't already smashed shattered.

Beast Boy walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Emerald tears fell down Starfire's cheeks. "We must go to the place where he has been taken and find him. We must go now!!"

She turned and started to leave.

"Everyone be quiet," barked Songbird.

While everyone was talking she had moved to the center of the room and started to meditate.

Everyone turned and watched her. She started to glow red. She sat there breathing in and out. Everyone watched as a red bubble formed around her and started to grow. Everyone backed away as the bubbled came closer to them.

"Shhhhhh. Don't move," Songbird whispered.

They stopped moving. The bubble encompassed them and passed on. The brief seconds that they touched the bubble they heard everything that Songbird heard. Which was a lot, considering what she was trying to do.

Raven looked at Songbird. What she saw wasn't pleasing to her. Songbird's brow was dripping with sweat and she was breathing hard. Pain was etched on her face at the immense amount of effort and energy that she was using. 

Raven reached out with her senses and found that Songbird was draining her of her life's energy, and she was almost out.

"Songbird stop! You're running out of energy. If you don't stop you'll die!" Raven shouted to her.

"No," Songbird shouted back.

"How are you going to help find him if your dead!"

Songbird wasn't listening.

"_I have to stop her before she kills herself. But how?"_

Raven looked frantically around the room, searching for an idea. Inspiration struck.

Raven lifted up a baseball and threw it, hard, into Songbird's chest.

Songbird wheezed and was knocked back. The red bubble flew back into her, causing her to be pushed down onto the ground.

Songbird groaned and sat back up.

"What the hell were you thinking!!" she shouted to Raven. "I could have found him!"

"You were dieing. You were putting your life force into Listening for him. What good would you have been in helping to find him if you were dead?" Raven snapped.

Songbird was about to come back with a reply, but Robin interrupted her.

"She's right. If you would have killed yourself Listening for him, then what use would you be. We need to figure out who took him and why. Lets go to the main room."

---

In the main room, Robin had hooked up on of the computers to the TV screen and was looking threw their database on criminals that they have fought in the past.

Kitten, Killer Moth, Mad Mood, Fixit, Mumbo Jumbo, Trident, Fang-

"Robin go back to Fixit," Raven said.

Robin typed a few keys and Fixit's profile came up.

"But Raven it could not be him. He decided that Cyborg was fine the way he was and released him," Starfire stated.

"She's right," Robin agreed.

"Just because a criminal says they're going to do something, doesn't mean they are going to," Beast Boy said.

Raven nodded. "He's right. We have no way of knowing if Fixit has stayed true to his word. Right now he's our best lead. He is the only one who would be able to get into the Tower and he's the only one that knows Cyborg's circuits enough to subdue him."

"Right so where's this guys hide out?" Songbird asked, determination was written on her face.

"We don't know," Raven said.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Robin cleared his throat. "A couple of weeks ago, we checked out his hide out and found nothing there."

"Okay then we need to go and find it," Songbird turned and started to leave.

"Songbird slow down. We need to form a search pattern and work as a team. Now Raven, Beast Boy you two take the T-car and search from the ground. Start at Fixit's old place and see if you can find any clues. Starfire Songbird you guys search from the air. Scour the city. Start at the tracks and work your way in from there. I'll take the R-cycle and search the docks."

There was a collective nod of heads.

"Okay. Titans! Go!"

Starfire and Songbird ran to the window and flew out. The others went down to the garage and sped off.

---

Cyborg opened his eye and looked around. He tried to sit up, but found that some sort of force field was holding him down.

"Hello. Anybody there," he called.

"You are broken and need fixing," came a voice from the shadows. Fixit stepped out from the shadows and blinked his cold blue eyes. "I will fix you and make you better."

Cyborg's face paled. "Oh shit. Listen, man, I already told you before I am fine the way I am."

"Your thinking is broken because you are broken. I will fix you."

Cyborg started to struggle on his restraints.

"It is useless to struggle." Fixit gestured with his hand. A robot wheeled some tools out from the shadows. "You will be fixed soon. Do not worry."

---

Songbird flew over the park. Looking down she saw the first place she met the Titans. She bit her lip and kept flying.

Starfire was flying behind Songbird and saw the tear fall down her cheek and drop below. She flew faster and tried to put her hand on Songbird's shoulder. Songbird flew out of Starfire's reach. Starfire took the hint and flew behind her again.

Songbird landed at the tracks and looked around. She turned her hearing 'up' making them extra sensitive to sounds. Hoping to hear something.

Starfire timidly walked around the tracks, looking apprehensively everywhere.

"Songbird I have an bad feeling about-"

Starfire was cut off when Songbird zoomed from behind her and shot a sound bomb at a pile of beams.

"Starfire ambush, some sort of machines."

Starfire immediately went into battle mood. Charging up starbolts, reading herself for the first wave of attackers. Songbird moved to her back and together the watched an innumerable amount of machines walk up to them. The circled the girls and powered up their weapons.

"I think we're going to need back up."

---

Raven walked around the abandon building. Slowly picking her way threw the discarded parts. Beast Boy was sniffing around in bloodhound form. Hoping that his keen noise would pick up some sent.

Raven walked to Fixit's "office" and shifted threw the papers. All she found was blue prints of various machines. She sighed and looked up. Beast Boy was making another circle around the room.

"Beast Boy you aren't going to find anything the second time round," she called to the sniffing dog.

"What would you know," Beast Boy snapped back.

"Excuse me," Raven growled.

Beast Boy snorted. "Ohhh its nothing Miss. pity me because I can't feel anything. You could at least care. Just because you can't feel doesn't mean the rest of us can't."

Raven's temper snapped. Using her telekinetic energy she grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. Holding him several feet above the ground.  
  
"Don't you dare mock me!" she boomed. "I can feel just the same as you. I just can't express it. And I do **NOT** want your pity."

Raven's eyes were glowing red; her blue cloak was billowing out around her.

Their communicators went off.

"Titans!" came Songbird's voice. "Ambush at the rail road tracks! Need back up!" There was crackling and then silence.

Songbird's voice seemed to jolt Raven back. Slowly she lowered Beast Boy down to the ground.

"Come on. It'll be faster if we teleport," Raven said closing her eyes. Beast Boy didn't move. "I want to save as much energy as I can. Come closer to me. I won't bite."

Beast Boy hesitantly walked over and stood next to her. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Get behind me and wrap your arms around my waist," she said. "Come on we don't have all day."  
  
Blushing furiously Beast Boy did as he was told. Taking a deep breath Raven opened a black hole under them and down they went.

---

Raven and Beast Boy appeared out of nowhere. So sudden and silent was their arrival that Starfire fly straight into them.

"Ufff. Friends! I am glad that you came. EEPP!"

A mechanical tentacle came from the side, grabbing Starfire around the waist. Black energy encased it and it shattered. Freeing the struggling Starfire.

"Hey I'm glad to see you too," called Songbird from there left. They all turned and to see her upper cut a human looking robot. "But do you mind helping?"

Starfire shot into the air and hurled her starbolts with deadly accuracy. Raven, chanted and her energy grabbed a large robot; she used it as a bat and was clobbering others. Beast Boy was blurring into so many different animals that you couldn't tell what he was.

The fighting was very fierce.

"We need more help," shouted Songbird in frustration.

"Yes," called Starfire from above. She was floating about twenty feet in the air. Many times her starbolts had taken out a robot that was trying to sneak up behind her friends. "We need Robin."

Songbird turned to her distracted friend. She gasped. "Starfire behind you!"

Everything seemed to slow down as Starfire turned around to she a giant robot barreling down on her. She seemed to stunned to do anything and just floated there. The robot was two feet away.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed, bracing for the impact.

**VROOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!**

Robin came soaring in on his R-cycle. He smashed full into the robot's side. His momentum pushing the much larger robot to the ground. They landed. Robin whipped out his staff and smashed it into the robots head. Sparks danced around and then the red eyes of the robot went out. Time went back to normal.

Robin jumped into the fray; smashing robots and flinging birdrangs. Everyone went back to the fight filled with new fervor. Somehow their leaders presence gave them an extra boost of energy.

About an hour and about a thousand robots later Starfire flung her last starbolt; blowing the head off of the last robot. They all stood there panting, gazing at the thousands of robot parts.

Robin was using his staff as a crutch. Tiredly he looked at the others.

"We can't keep searching today. We don't have the energy. We need to go back to the Tower and rest. Tomorrow we'll start again. This time though we will stay together."

Songbird was going to protest but she found that it hurt to speak. Looking inside of herself, she found that she had barely any of her power. She sighed dejectedly and flew to the tower.

---

Quietly Songbird walked to the halls to Starfire's room. When she got there she found that Starfire had already changed and was sitting on her bed waiting for her.

Songbird crossed the room and rummaged around in her backpack. She found her pajamas and changed. Starfire was watching her with sympathy in her green eyes.

"What's the matter Starfire?" Songbird asked tiredly.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Mentally or physically? Because I'm not sure on either of them," she said.

The last comment made Starfire giggle. When Starfire smiled, so did Songbird. No one could be depressed in the young aliens company.

"Neither," said Starfire going back to her previous sympathetic tone. "How are you feeling emotionally?"

Songbird paused in rummaging threw her backpack. Taking a deep breath she pulled out and old photo album. Starfire raised her eyebrows, many times she saw Songbird pull it out and look at it, but Songbird had always put it hastily away before she could get a look at the pictures.

Songbird crossed the room and sat next to Starfire. Slowly she opened the first page of her photo album.

There was a family picture on the first page along with other photos.

"This was my family. My mom, dad, little sister, and my baby brother," she told Starfire.

She pointed to a picture of a boy holding a slightly younger Songbird around the waist.

"That was my boyfriend, Daxton. We started dating when we were thirteen. It was young, yeah but we had known each other for years before hand."

Together Songbird and Starfire traveled threw her photo album. Songbird telling her stories about each of the pictures and her old friends. At the end of the photo album there was a picture of an enormous group of people.

"Songbird, I am confused about something," Starfire said. "Why do you always say was and not is? Surely you are still friends with these people."

Songbird turned to Starfire with a tear streaming down her eye.

"Because most of these people are dead Starfire," Songbird said bluntly.

Starfire gasped.

"That is most awful Songbird," Starfire said pulling her friend into a gentle hug.

Songbird was glad that Starfire didn't ask how most of them had died. She couldn't tell anyone. She wouldn't tell anyone about that fateful day when she lost everyone dear to her heart. 

Starfire just held her friend. Not wanting her to suffer any more than she had already suffered threw. She couldn't image how it must have felt to lose all of her family.


	10. Chapter 10 Cyborg is fixed

Chapter 10- Cyborg is fixed

The Titans went on with their search pattern. They started at the railroad tracks and finding nothing there, they were very confused.

"Why would Fixit put up so many guards if there is nothing to guard?" pondered Robin out loud.

"Maybe there is something, but we just haven't found it," suggested Beast Boy.

"Or maybe this is just a hoax. That he was just trying to move our attention here so we are away from his real hide out or something," Raven too suggested.

"Well why ever he put the here I don't care. I care about finding Cyborg. And since there is nothing more to see here I suggest we move on," Songbird said. "Besides even if he was here, Raven would have sensed it or I would have heard something."

"She's right," Raven agreed.

"Well he didn't succeed in capturing us," Robin said.  
  
"Yes we must look to the lining of silver of the clouds and search," Starfire said.

There was a collective nod of heads. Beast Boy had a look of concentration on his face as they left the railroad tracks and headed for the docks. Raven was the only one who seemed to notice.

"What's the matter Beast Boy?" she asked him.

"Nothing. Well maybe something. But I need to think about it some more before I tell you guys about it," Beast Boy said.

"Okay," Raven dropped the subject as they climbed into the T-car and headed to the docks.

----That night, Main room, couch---

"This doesn't make sense," said Robin frustrated. "We should have found it by now!"

"We've looked everywhere," Starfire sad dejectedly.

"Were could he be?"

Beast Boy slowly raised his hand.

Robin massaged his temples. "Beast Boy we aren't in the mood for jokes right now."

"Dude I so wasn't going to tell a joke. Even I know when to draw the line," Beast Boy said angrily. Raven laid her hand on his shoulder. Beast Boy seemed to calm down. "I just wanted to say something that has been playing on my mind."

"Why didn't you say it earlier?" Robin asked.  
  
"Because not everything clicked till now," Beast Boy snapped.

"Okay. Go ahead then."

Beast Boy took a deep breath. "Well is started when Robin said that he didn't succeed in capturing us. I thought about it. What if his plan was to really weaken us? To weaken us so badly that we aren't as quick with our powers. After that fight yesterday I was so exhausted from all the changes I did and fighting I could barley change at all. I still am having trouble. Because I am still tired from the battle. What if that was his plan? He wanted to weaken us so much that it made it difficult to use our powers. Thus letting him put forth any plan that he wants to. Knowing that we would be weakened so much that it might work."

Everyone was silent as they contemplated on what Beast Boy had just theorized.

"_Beast Boy isn't as stupid as he looks," _thought Raven.

BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!

The alarm went off. The Titans went to the giant computer screen to see something they thought they never would see.

There was Cyborg, coming out of the bank holding in his hands several large bags of money.

The Titans were speechless. In a daze they walked to the garage, got into the T-car and went to the crime scene.

---

When they arrived there they found Cyborg patiently waiting for them.

The saw him and they were speechless. Cyborg didn't look like Cyborg. All of his body was covered with black metal.

Cyborg turned to them.

"Hello Titans," he said in a machine voice. "We have been waiting for you."

The Titans were flabbergasted on this turn of events. Starfire was more confused than any of them.

"Cyborg what has happened to you?" she asked.

"Cyborg has been fixed," came a voice. It was Fixit's.

There he was floating above them on some sort of hovercraft that looked like it was an old car.

"What did you do to him?" barked Robin.

"I fixed him," Fixit said.

"No you didn't," growled Songbird. "You have destroyed him!"

Her eyes and hands glowing red she shot up to Fixit.

BBBBOOOOOMMM!!

Cyborg's sonic cannon caught her full in the chest. The blast knocked her into a wall. She slumped on to the ground clutching her stomach. A tear slowly fell down her check, as she looked horror struck at what Cyborg had just done.

Cyborg lowered his smoking arm and put his sonic cannon away.

Fixit looked down at Songbird.

"He has been programmed to let no hostile organic life form near me," he said.

He pushed a few buttons on his control panel and hovered away. Cyborg picked up the bags and followed him.

The others were about to follow, but they found themselves surrounded by about a dozen large robots. They stood in formation. Starfire and Raven floating in the back, Beast Boy crouched and ready to transform, and Robin in a fighting stance his metal staff out. Songbird was still slumped by the wall, still in shock.

The robots charged. The Titans let out a yell and charged in. Songbird raised her head at the noise. She watched Cyborg casually loping after Fixit's rapidly fading figure. Songbird stood and flew after him.

---

Faster and faster she flew. She caught up and passed Cyborg. She stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Cyborg what has gotten into you?" she pleaded.

"I have been fixed," said the mechanical voice.

"You aren't fixed. You have been ruined," Songbird said.

"You are wrong I have been fixed. My new designation is X5," he said.

Songbird shook her head. Her eyes started to burn red.  
  
"No," she said ferociously. "You are Cyborg and you are my best friend. You are NOT X5."

She turned and took off after Fixit, not heeding in the least Fixit's words earlier.

X5 raised his cannon and fired. It hit her in the back and pushed her into the ground. The force of the blast twisted her figure and pushed her two feet into the concrete sidewalk. The impacted knocked her unconscious.

X5 replaced his cannon with his hand and ran after Fixit.

---

The Titans ran to the crater where Songbird was painfully pulling herself out of.

Starfire floated over and helped the girl out. She easily lifted the bruised girl out and headed to the Tower. Raven close in her wake.

Not a word was spoken during this time.

Beast Boy and Robin slowly headed to the T-car. When they got into the T-car and were headed to the Tower Beast Boy broke the silence.

"Robin? How bad do you think this is affecting her?" he asked.

Robin sighed as he turned to the bay.

"There is no way of telling. She just saw her friend rob a bank and hit her twice with his sonic cannon."

Beast Boy was silent as he watched the scenery pass by his window.

"How are you doing B.B.?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy shrugged.

"It sorta feels the same way when Slade made you his apprentice. Except different."

Robin nodded his understanding.

---

Robin and Beast Boy walked into the main room of the Tower. The saw Raven meditating and walked over to her.

"She'll be fine. Apart from a few bruised ribs nothing is new," Raven said as they came up to her. "Emotionally is another thing. She is taking this pretty hard."

"Where is she?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's with Starfire in the hospital wing. Star is bandaging her cuts."

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later," Beast Boy left.

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Robin asked sitting on the couch.

Ravens sadly shock her head.

"There is so much emotional pain there. Something happened to her before she came here. Something terrible, she blames herself for it. I have gotten a few visions of it, but I can't tell what happened. All I see are flashed of red energy exploding buildings. Robin I hate to say it, but I think she might have once been a criminal."

Raven couldn't tell how this was affecting him. There was a long silence. Finally Robin spoke.

"Right now there is nothing we can do about it. This isn't the best time to talk about past deeds. After we get Cyborg back we'll do some research. Just don't tell any of the others about this."

Raven nodded her head.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." 

Robin nodded and he was once again lost in his thoughts.

---

Later that night Raven was floating in a lotus position above her bed. She was meditating in her mind.

"_Why didn't I tell Robin what else I saw? I should have told him," said Blue Raven._

"_Because you knew if you told him he would put her in one of the holding cells. That's why," said Yellow Raven._

"_So. If what I saw was true then she deserves to be put in one," Red Raven said._

"_But, But what if you're read it wrong?" asked Gray Raven._

"_That is a possibility," Blue Raven said thoughtfully._

"_There is no way you could have done that. You know what you saw. How could you be wrong," said Purple Raven. "You're always right."_

_Blue Raven for once listened to her. _

"_I guess I will just have to do some research. Then I will clear this up," Blue Raven said. "And hopefully sleep."_

Raven came out of her meditation and pulled out her laptop. After a few minutes of searching, Raven was stunned at what she found.

"How could this happen? How could we not see it? I have to tell Robin."

A Raven opened a black hole under her and teleported to Robin's side. He was sleeping in his room. Raven had no time to look around it. She quickly woke him up and told him what she had found.


	11. Chapter 11 Him

Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes that you see!

Chapter 11- Him

Songbird got no sleep that night. She heard the conversation that Robin and Raven had in his room, and their decision to confront her about it tomorrow.

She couldn't tell them about her past. She wouldn't. God damn it, it was her past. Not theirs. Why should she explain it to them? Why should she tell them about what He made her do? What sickening disgusting foul things He made her do?

But in the back of her mind she knew that she had to tell them. She knew that if she didn't that they would send her to jail. That they would turn their backs on her. That they would brand her as a traitor and never speak to her again. She couldn't bear to tell them, but she couldn't bear to lose them.

She couldn't lose Starfire's happy smile, or Beast Boy's corny jokes. Or the meditation she and Raven shared. Or Robin teaching her new moves and sparing techniques. And Cyborg. She couldn't bear to lose him. She couldn't bear to never see him again. To see him turn his back on her. To see a look of hate on his face when he found out about her shameful past.

She sighed and rose out of bed. Concentrating she went to the roof of the Tower. Using her powers to make sure she made not one noise. There she sat and relived every fateful moment of her imprisonment. Every ghastly deed, every time He made her call him Master. Every order He gave her.

The sun was already half way up the horizon when she finally moved from her spot on the tower. She headed back to the stairs. She had heard the others rising and she knew that Raven and Robin would want to talk to her about her past.

Before she got half way to the stairs she saw a black portal open and out stepped Robin and Raven.

No one said anything. Robin was fighting to hold back his anger. Raven's face remained impassive as ever.

Finally Raven spoke. Her normally calm voice cracked a little as she spoke.

"Care to explain this article in the Montana Mountain?" she asked. She held up a copied version of and article entitled _Mega Sound strikes again!_

Songbird looked at it and frowned.

"Not really."

Robin was flabbergasted. She had told them no. They were holding up an article that detailed how she had completely destroyed a building, killing ten people; three of them being children.

"What did you say?" Robin asked in a deadly voice.

He took a menacing step forward.

"I said no. I will not explain that article because it deals with my past. I will NOT talk about my past."

Songbird knew she shouldn't have yelled. She knew that she shouldn't have lost her temper. But before any of them could react an explosion shook the Tower. The Titans were thrown everywhere. Shakily the gathered themselves up. 

Beast Boy came charging up the Tower as a gorilla, holding a dazed Starfire in his arms.

"What happened?" barked Robin. 

"Well err ummm, Starfire was showing me how to make the pudding thing and when we were doing it the oven sort of exploded," beast Boy simpered.

Raven rolled her eyes and healed the large bump on Starfire's head. Starfire came out of her dazed and blushed deeply.

"I am sorry my friends. I did not realize that making that type of pudding would be so disastrous on this planet," Starfire paused when she felt the tension between Robin Raven and Songbird. Beast Boy noticed it too.

"Dudes what's the matter?" he asked.

BOOOOOOM!

Another explosion rocket the Tower. Everyone glared at Beast Boy.

"Not us!" he shouted.

"No," came a cold voice. "It was us."

---

Every one went rigged.

"Slade," Robin said turning around.

"So nice to see you again Robin. Ohh and may I introduce you to my new apprentice, X5."

Cyborg floated up beside Slade and turned his sonic cannon onto them.

"Dude what happened to Fixit?" asked a bewildered Beast Boy.

"He had a little, accident," Slade laughed maliciously.

Songbird hadn't moved since she heard Slade's voice. She was breathing heavily. Trying not to lose her temper. It was a losing battle though. Her eyes were already red and her hands were glowing red too.

"What do you want?" barked Robin.

"I want my apprentice back," Slade said.

"Too bad barf brains," Beast Boy said. "We don't have any of those probe things in us anymore. So no blackmail." He blew a raspberry at him. 

Raven rolled her eyes.

"I am not after any of you Titans," Slade sneered. "I am after the one you call Songbird."

Beast Boy and Starfire gasped. 

"What do you mean?" asked Starfire.

"Do you really think that Robin was my first apprentice? No she was. She was a very good apprentice. Very obedient too, always did as she was told."

Everyone turned to Songbird who still had her back turned to Slade. Slowly she turned around to face them. Cold fury was written on her face.

"Is this true?" asked Robin. His voice was strained and forced.

"I was his apprentice, but not by choice. He forced me into it. He forced me to obey his commands he forced me to kill those people and to destroy those buildings," Songbird said. Her voice was forced calm. By now her whole body had a red aura to it and was shaking. "But he will never force me again."

She lunged at Slade. Pulling at the different sound waves she shot a huge sound bomb at him.

Cyborg blasted her, yet again, with his sonic cannon. Songbird was thrown to the side and her sound bomb was sent reeling into the bay waters below.

Slade let off a cold laugh. "You haven't changed a bit. Still as temperamental as ever Mega Sound."

"Don't you _dare _call me that!" Songbird yelled, floating back up the Tower. She stopped and faced he enemy.

"X5," barked Slade, "destroy the Titans. But not Songbird. She will be kept alive."

Cyborg turned to the stunned Titans. He aimed his laser cannon at Starfire.

"Cyborg what are you do?" asked Starfire.

Her trusting nature couldn't comprehend that one of her friends would try to hurt her.

Cyborg powered up and fired. Robin dove in and knocked Starfire out of the way.

They landed in a heap. Robin was on top of Starfire; his head was directly over hers. There was time for awkwardness as Cyborg fired again. They rolled out of the way. Now Starfire was on top of Robin.

"Azerath metrion ZINTHOS!"

Black energy encased Cyborg and held him tight. Cyborg turned his head to her and fired red lasers at her from his eyes. Raven yelped and jumped out of the way, losing her concentration and releasing Cyborg.

All of the Titans gathered in their normal fashion. They were very hesitant on attacking their friend.

"We need a plan," Raven said not looking at any of them. Her eyes were roaming around the roof. Looking for objects to throw at Cyborg.

"If we can overload his circuits we could reprogram him to his normal self," Robin said.

"But how?" asked Starfire.

"What should you never mix with electricity?" asked Beast Boy.

"Water," said Raven.

Everyone shared a knowing glance. All of them were able to read each other's thoughts by their faces. They knew what they had to do. They need to get Cyborg into the pool.

"Teen Titans, Go!"

---

"Don't you _dare _call me that!" Songbird yelled.

"X5," barked Slade, "destroy the Titans. But not Deadly Voice. She will be kept alive."

Songbird watched as Cyborg fired at Starfire. She let out a sigh of relief when Robin pushed her out of the way.

Her relief was short lived when she turned and saw a boot fly into her chest. She gave a grunt as she was sent flying into the volleyball net.

Getting up from the net she growled and attacked Slade. Flinging sound bomb after sound bomb at him. He deflected each with a twirl of his staff. Sending each off them zooming into the bay waters.

--- Following the sound bombs ---

The red orbs hit the water and dissolved. Sending the sound waves that they were made of everywhere. Many of them knocked around till they faded.

But a few caught the attention of a certain Atlantian.

Aqualad was finally fed up with all of these strange sounds scaring his aquatic friends. Gathering up a tidal wave of water he rose to the surface. He rode the wave straight to the Tower. Where he saw the Titans doing combat practice.

--- Back to the battle on the Tower roof ---

Slade and Songbird were fighting furiously with each other. The Titans were slowly backing Cyborg nearer and nearer to pool.

They all saw it at the same time. A wave of water speeding to them. It towered twenty feet over the roof.

Luckily for Raven she thought fast. She sent ropes of her black energy and grabbed all of the Titans, minus Cyborg, and pulled them to her. She created a shield around her and her friends. And then she sent a rope out to Cyborg. Holding him fast around the ankle so that he wouldn't be swept away but he would still get extremely wet.

Robin turned to Songbird.

"Make him hear me!" he shouted over the roar of the water.

She nodded and raised her hands.

"Aqualad, drop all of that water on the tower!" he shouted.

Songbird amplified as much as she could. She sent it right to the boy that she saw riding the wave.

Aqualad heard Robin's voice loud and clear. Grabbing more water he drenched the entire tower with water. Sweeping everything away, including Slade.

Unfortunately for the Titans Raven wasn't able to hold off the entire onslaught of water. About the last two feet of water pressure drenched them.

Aqualad landed near them and eyed them strangely. When he saw the wet frame of Songbird, in her drenched white tank top and purple shorts, flying straight at him his eyes went to the size of saucers.

"_WOW! What a babe! Defiantly have to ask her out!"_

Aqualad opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Songbird harsh yelling and a slap across the cheek. Numbly Aqualad touched his cheek were she slapped him.

"What the fuck to you think you were doing?" she yelled. "You could have killed him! Did you not think that twenty tons of water would be enough to drench the Tower?"

Shoving him out of her way she flew over to Cyborg and knelt beside him. She checked his 'pulse' and sighed in relief.

"You are _so_ lucky that he isn't dead. If he was I swear I wouldn't be responsible for my actions."

Black energy encased Songbird.  
  
"Raven put me down!" she yelled. Her temper was now out of control. The recent events had finally broken her barriers.

"Not until you calm down."

"Fine," she snapped.  
  
Taking deep breaths she slowly calmed down.

"There calm. Now let me down."

Raven eyed her for a second then let her down. 

"Who are you?" she asked Aqualad.

"Aqualad. Pleased to met you. What might your name be?" he asked taking her hand and kissing it.

Songbird snatched her hand away.

"My name is Songbird. And if you do that again you won't be able to make any little Aqualads," Songbird threatened.

Aqualad sweat dropped and backed away a few steps.

"_Okay. Need to go the round about way on her."_

"Songbird is that how you treat our friends?" Robin asked angrily.

"That is how I treat pervs who think that just because they are cute I am going to swoon over him and go out with him," Songbird said indifferent to Robin's tone.

"Dude Aqualad. Long time no see. What brings you up here?" Beast Boy asked.

"I came because some really strange noises have some how been coming down and spooking some of the animals," Aqualad said. "You guys know anything about it?"

"Yes. It is Songbird. Her powers let her manipulate sound waves. Some of her more recent sound bombs were knocked into the water," Raven said.

"You can really control sound waves?" Aqualad asked.

Songbird nodded her head.

"That is way cool."

"Glad you think so," Songbird said sarcastically. "Why don't you make yourself useful and help use take him down to his lab."

Songbird gestured to Cyborg.

Aqualad gave a salute and started to lift Cyborg up. Beast Boy and Robin came and helped Aqualad carry Cyborg down.

---

Starfire, Beast Boy, Songbird, and Aqualad waited nervously outside Cyborg's door. They had been there for half and hour. In that time Aqualad had been filled in on what had happened to Cyborg and now they were all waiting for news from Robin and Raven, who were fixing Cyborg in his lad.

They had sent the others out after Beast Boy had knocked over his third set of instruments. Telling them that they would let them know about Cyborg when they were done.

"Aqualad the next time you look at my breasts you will find that you don't have any eyes," Songbird growled at him, from where she was sitting with her eyes closed.

"I was not looking at your breasts!" shouted Aqualad indigently.

"Yes you were. I could hear your eyes moving. Yes I can hear things that soft. I can hear a pin drop a mile away."

Aqualad just stared at her.

"Stop staring at me. Do you think I won't go threw with my threat?" she snapped standing up.

"Please friends now is not the time to be mean talking," said Starfire.

Songbird backed down for her. But she still glared at Aqualad.

The doors opened.

"So who missed me?" 

"Cyborg!" they all cried.

Cyborg found himself in a back crushing hug, not from Starfire, but from a different red head. Then he found her lips pressing up against his.

There was a giggle, a chuckle, a whoop, and a sigh accompanied by and eye roll from the Titans (you guess which ones). The whoop seemed to pull Songbird back to reality. Her eyes widened as she saw what she had done. Blushing furiously she zoomed out of the hallway. Leaving a very stunned Cyborg in her wake.

"Dude that was _soooo _cool," said Beast Boy.

Aqualad was glaring at Cyborg, Raven saw this and sent him one of her deadliest glares. Aqualad whipped his grin away and went to see Cyborg.

---

When Songbird saw Cyborg come out of his room she acted on impulse. She ran and hugged him. Then she kissed him. Beast Boy's whoop pulled her back to reality. Realizing what she had done, she acted on another impulse. She fled the hall.

She flew straight to one of the last places she knew people they would find her. The gym.

Upon arriving there she immediately sunk to the ground.

"What was I thinking?"

_Obviously nothing._

She let out a groan and sat on the ground.

"Why did I kiss him?"

_Because you wanted to. Don't deny it. You know you did._

Songbird felt her slightly swollen lips.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," she said, banging the back of head to the wall.

"I don't want to heal another head today so stop," came Raven's voice from the doorway.

Songbird jumped.

"How'd you find me?"

"You're not the only one with good hearing. I heard you banging your head against the wall on my way to my room."

Songbird groaned again.

"Why me?"

"Why not?"

"What?"

"Why not you? Cyborg likes you. You really like him. Why not?"

"Does he really like me?"

Raven nodded her head.

"You want to know the first thing he did once he remembered what he did?"

Songbird nodded.

"He smacked his head against the wall. Much like you were doing. He felt so ashamed at what he did. Robin and I told him that it wasn't his fault. He couldn't control what he was doing. He wouldn't listen. He was so ashamed of hurting you. I don't know what Robin did in convincing him that it wasn't his fault, but it took a half an hour."

Songbird raised her eyebrows in question.

"We finished a few minutes after we sent you guys out. Cyborg remembered everything he did. He was conscious of everything he did, but he couldn't stop any of it. Robin sent me out of the room so he could talk to Cyborg in private. I teleported to my room. He called me on the communicator when he finished."

Songbird didn't know how to react.

"_Does he really care about me that way? I know we are friends, but still."_

Raven pulled her out of her thoughts when she cleared her throat.

"You want to know how I know Slade?" questioned Songbird.

Raven nodded her head.

"I think that it would help."

Songbird stared off into space. Raven knew that she shouldn't speak. She knew that Songbird was collecting her thoughts. After ten minutes she spoke.

"I wasn't born with my powers. I was born normal. I had a mom a dad and two younger siblings. Victoria and Ethan. I was just your average girl. I went to school, had friends and even a boyfriend."

She paused.

"It happened at a family reunion. Every two years or so all of my family goes up to Alaska for a few days. It was tradition. We always went Alieska Ski Slopes. They're beautiful during the summer. The smell of the flowers, the grass and the trees. It's magnificent. This year my parents even let me bring my boyfriend, Daxton."

Another pause.

"We were getting ready to leave the slopes when it happened."

A tear fell down her check.

"Robots came out of the woods and shot everyone down. I watched as a rain of bullets cut down my mother and father. The bullets sliced threw my mom. She was covering Victoria with her body. My little brother died in my arms. Bullets tore up his stomach."

Tears were flowing down her checks.

"In a few minutes my entire family was obliterated. The silence after was horrifying. I looked around me and I saw blood everywhere. My family's shocked and pained faces. It was horrible."

Songbird paused and took a deep breath. Forcing herself to relive that fateful day.

"A voice split the silence. It was the voice of the man that I would come to loathe with every fiber of my being. He told me that if I didn't do as he told that he would do the same thing to other families. Including Daxton's. I loved Daxton. He had a little sister that he loved more than his own life. I couldn't let that happen. I had to do what he told me."

Another pause.

"He preformed all sorts of experiments on me. He some how mutated my voice and ears. Making me what you see now. Then he made me use my powers to destroy and kill. He told me that if I didn't do as he told then he would kill Daxton's family. I didn't doubt him for a second. So I did what he told. I must have killed hundreds of people. I tried to fight back, but he was too strong a fighter. Every time I failed he would kill someone and make me watch him do it."

Songbird whipped her tears away.

"For some reason, I lost my powers. I don't know how or why, but I did. Slade turned me out. The only thing he gave me was my clothes that I was wearing. He thought that I was going to die. But I wouldn't let myself. I had to avenge those that I loved. Slowly I regained my powers. After about a month, I went back to his hideout and he was gone. I had no idea where he went. So I salvaged what I could and set out to find him. That was two years ago. Now I am here and I know that he is too."

Her pained face turned to one of cold fury.

"He will pay. If it the last thing I do, I will make him suffer for what he did to my family."

There was silence in the gym.

Raven struggled to hold her emotions in check. Even she was feeling Songbird's pain.

"I am sorry for you lose. We never should have doubted you. Slade is our enemy too. He turned an innocent girl into a ruthless criminal. Then he betrayed her. Now she is encased in stone. We will help you destroy him."

Raven paused, thinking.

"I won't tell the others what you told me. It will be you decision if you tell them or not."

"Thank you Raven. Not just for not telling them, but for listening to me and being patient. I have been wanting to talk to someone about it for a long time, but somehow I have never found the right person to talk to."

Raven nodded.

"You know you can't hide here forever," Raven said slowly. Songbird raised her eyebrows in confusion. "You are going to have to face them sometime or another and the longer you aren't around the more they, well mostly Beast Boy, are going to tease you."

Songbird groaned.

"What am I going to do?"

Raven smiled. "You are going to have to figure that out for your self. But you better figure it out quickly because here they come."

"What? Oh shoot you're right. Raven could you-?"

Sighing, Raven nodded. They disappeared right as the others walked into the gym.

-------

Author's Note- A little bit of advice; If at first you don't suceed, skydiving isn't for you!


	12. Chapter 12 Don't Look Back

To all my reviewers who are still out there. Thanks so much for stcking with me. Life has been a female dog lately.

There will be a sequal and a part 3. They should be up as soon as I can get them typed and edited. These two chapters would have been up sooner, but it took forever and a day to get them edited.

**Angel Tears 101**- Hope you like these chapters as much as you liked the other ones.

**the kelsey**- you get your wish and more. Another two parts to come. With lost of humor and things.

**flying alien**- I think that you would particully like a line that i have put in Chapter 12. ;giggles slightly;

**Slayergirl1362**- Sorry it wasn't that soon, but i promise to be faster in the future.

**Hobbes**- i already email you.

**Baron5x**- already emailed you too!

I hope you like this chapter and the next one. Part two should be up later. Also I am thinking about changing the name to something else, since there is going to be three parts). I need your vote on what to change it too. Your choices are-

A lonely birds tale  
Songbird's Tale  
Tale of a Bird

Which one do you like best? Or better, got any ideas of your own? Let me know.

Now that is done- On to the story! WAIT one last thing, I am pretty sure I got every one. if i didn't respond to you. SORRY!

Chapter 12- Don't Look Back

Songbird was once again on the now dry roof. And she was meditating.

"So Songbird," Aqualad said slowly, "are you and Cyborg going out?"

"No," Songbird said bluntly.

She could already feel her temper rising. She _really_ didn't like Aqualad.

"Then why did you kiss him?" asked Aqualad.

"Why do you want to know?" she snapped.

"No reason."

There was a pause. Cyborg snuck onto the roof. They didn't notice him.

Songbird rose and was leaving when Aqualad blocked her way.

"Look I really don't want to deal with you right now so if you don't mind-" she said trying to move around him.

"Well I do mind," Aqualad smirked.

Songbird smiled coyly. Aqualad should have found it as a danger signal, but being arrogant-

"You do?" Songbird said. She parted her lips.

"Yes I do," said Aqualad.

His arms circled her waist. It took all of Songbird's will power not to obliterate him right then and there, but she was waiting for the opportune moment.

Aqualad lowered his head. He paused a few inches from Songbird's lips. Songbird smiled the same coy smile. Aqualad lowered his head again and was centimeters from kissing her when-

**WHAM!**

Songbird's knee connected with his groin.

Aqualad fell onto the floor groaning.

"I told you if you try that again I would make sure that you wouldn't be able to have little Aqualad's. Fortunately for you, I am not PMSing right now."

Songbird turned and walked to where Cyborg was doubled over laughing.

"No wonder I have such guy trouble," Songbird said as she approached Cyborg. She winked at him.

"That was too rich," Cyborg said standing back up.

"Did I not warn him?"

"Yeah. I just hope he doesn't tell on you," said Cyborg.

"He won't because then he would have to admit getting beaten up by someone a foot shorter than him," Songbird said with that same coy smile. Only this time it wasn't a danger signal.

There was an awkward pause between them.

Luckily they were spared anything by an explosion rocking the Tower.

"That seems to be happening a lot here," Songbird grumbled.

A cold laugh pierced the air.

"Frankly it doesn't happen enough in my opinion," said a voice.

Cyborg and Songbird twirled around to see who it was. Cyborg groaned.

"Not you again. Listen we are in the middle of something really big right now. So do you mind coming back in a week or so?" Cyborg asked.

The fat crook shook his head.

"You Titans got off easily last time. This time I have made a few modifications to my remote. And speaking of you Titans," said the fat crook known as Control Freak.

The other Titans arrived near Cyborg and Song via a black hole made by Raven.

"Remote?" questioned Songbird. "Can someone please explain?"

"Why explain when I can demonstrate?" sneered Control Freak.

He whipped out a remote, pointed it at the volleyball net and clicked. The net formed eyes and a mouth. The strings attaching it to the poles became its legs and arms as it moved toward the Titans.

"Ohh please," said Songbird. "Do you really think that that is going to scare me? Come on. Can't you do better than that?"

Control Freak was speechless.

_Did this half pint just insult me?_

"Actually I can half-pint," smirked Control Freak.

Songbird bristled; her height was a very touchy subject.

"You did _not _just call me half-pint," she snarled.

"Why yes I did shorty," sneered Control Freak.

"Dude, very very bad idea," said Cyborg.

The last time Beast Boy made fun of her height he found himself hearing strange noises for the next week. Unearthly howls, screeches, and moans followed him wherever he went. Needless to say he never did it again and the others got the point to not make fun of it.

"And you know what, pipsqueak there is nothing you can do about it," Control Freak stuck his tongue out.

"Even Beast Boy isn't that childish," Raven said as Control Freak aimed and pointed.

The next thing the Titans knew everything that wasn't latched down was moving toward them.

"Hey Cy," said Song as the Titans moved closer to each other.

"Yeah."

"If that remote gets destroyed what will happen to the monster things?"

The monster things were circling the Titans.

"They'll go off."

Before Songbird could answer Robin interrupted her.

"Teen Titans, GO!"

They sprang into action. Cyborg wrestled with some of his dumbbells, Raven tackled the volleyball net, while Robin and Starfire found themselves battling two very angry looking very tall metal poles and steel boxes, and Aqualad was still groaning on the floor. Songbird really got him.

Songbird thought quickly.

Take out fatso, you take out the remote, you take out the remote you take out the monster things.

An evil smirk came onto the lips of Songbird.

Why go the round way to solve a problem when you can go straight to it?

"Hey fatso," she called flying over to him. "Pint size this!"

WHAM!!

Her fist connected with his jaw. Control Freak was sent reeling back from the force. He managed to righten himself though. Which is surprising for a man that is about a hundred pounds over weight.

"Is that all you got squirt?"

"Nope. How about this fatty?"

Songbird gabbed the noise being made by the various explosions and sent the directly at Control Freaks remote. Her aim was true and it hit dead on. Shattering the remote in his hands. The monsters dropped, once again lifeless.

"You, you destroyed my remote," said Control Freak with a look of disbelief.

"Yes I did," smirked Songbird. "Now I really don't have time to deal with you. So Aqualad why don't you make yourself useful and take him to the state prison, then go home."

Songbird turned and walked back to the stairs. Control Freak seemed to come out of his shock. He pulled out a pistol and aimed.

**WHAM!**

Cyborg's fist smashed into his jaw.

"Of all the dirty low handed things," he mumbled.

They all (the Titans and Cyborg) jogged/flew up to Songbird, leaving Aqualad to limp over where Control Freak was lying sprawled on the ground.

"Umm thanks Cyborg," said Songbird, with a blush on her checks, as they stepped into an elevator. "Didn't catch that one."

"Yeah no big," Cyborg said.

"Come on we need to get back to the main room. I want to find Slade and soon," said Robin briskly.

"No need to Robin I am right here."

True to his word. There stood Slade, leaning up against the wall ahead of them.

Everyone went into battle mood.

"Teen Titans-"

"No!" Robin was cut off by Songbird's voice. "He's mine."

Flying in front of the Titans she took her normal fighting stance. Her power was blazing around her. Her body was outlined in red as she stood there her eyes locked onto Slade's body.

"No, he is our villain," Robin said.

"NOT ANY MORE!" roared Songbird.

Robin was about to protest more, but he found himself sinking into the ground and then in the main room.

"What are you doing?" he screamed at Raven. He started to run to the door back to where Slade and Songbird were but Raven stopped him and pointed to the screen of their giant television.

"Songbird is facing him alone Robin. We are not going interfere in the least amount," Raven said.

"But that doesn't mean we can't be peeping toms," said Cyborg clicking a few keys.

The giant TV screen turned on and showed the picture of the hallway where Songbird and Slade were.

---

Slade sighed heavily. "Tell me how has it been? How has being alone, cut off from the world by your past, affected you?"

Songbird faltered slightly. That was her one fear, loneliness. She was terrified of it. She was terrified of spending her days without a friend. Instead of answering Slade she just glared at him.

But then something revolted in Songbird. She wasn't going to let him control, manipulate, her again. Songbird crouched back into her fighting stance. Eyes blazing with power and anger.

"So like you," Slade sneered. "Always independent always biting off more than you can chew." Without warning Slade attacked.

"RRRAAHHH!"

He came at her with a flying kick. Song blocked it and sent a flurry of punches his way. All of them Slade blocked.

With inhuman speed they smashed through walls and floors. Their fighting was blurred movements that the Titans watching could barely make out.

They finally parted, three floors down and six rooms over, it was from a mutual need of air. Songbird was really giving Slade a run for his money, or in this case his life.

But Songbird's back was turned to Slade. Slade saw his chance and acted on it, knowing that he had trained Songbird very well and that this might be his only one.

Running he aimed a jump spin kick right at her head.

At the last possible second Songbird spun around and grabbed Slade's boot. Using his momentum she smashed him threw the wall she was leaning up against.

Slade landed in Beast Boy's room, the mountains of clothes cushioned his fall. But they couldn't cushion the punch that Songbird dealt him. He went crashing threw the floor.

---

"Tell me how has it been? How has being alone, cut off from the world by your past, affected you?" the Titans heard Slade ask Songbird.

They saw her shoulders slump slightly as she stood from her fighting stance. They saw the pain that flashed on her face for a second.

But then they saw her crouch back down. Eyes hard and blazing.

"So like you," Slade sneered. "Always independent always biting off more than you can chew." Without warning Slade attacked.

"RRRAAHHH!"

They saw him come at her. She blocked. They watched awestruck at the speed that they exchanged blows.

If that were Robin, he would be dead by now. Raven thought to herself as she stole a glance at the Boy Wonder.

"What's she doing? She shouldn't turn her back on him!" shouted Beast Boy. Raven pulled her eyes back to the screen.

Sure enough Songbird had her back turned to Slade. The watched in horror as Slade ran at her.

"We must warn her!" shouted Starfire.

"Shhh. Don't under estimate her," Cyborg said. He saw the wicked grin on Songbird's face and could see what was about to happen.

They all let out a whoop when Songbird smashed Slade through wall.

"Awwwwwww man! That's my room," groaned Beast Boy.

"Hush. We can always fix it later," said Raven.

Songbird punched him in the face.

CRASH!

They all turned to the kitchen. Songbird flew down the whole. She stood over him, her foot pressed against his throat.

"It's over for you Slade," she growled. She applied pressure. "All the pain that you would have caused is now going to be stopped."

"Song don't!" shout Cyborg.

"And why shouldn't I? He killed everyone in my family. Why shouldn't I kill him?" she growled.

"Do you really think that your family would want you to? Do you really think they would want you to become a killer? To sink down to his level," pleaded Cyborg.

Songbird paused. "He's right. Do I really want to kill him?"

Slade saw the uncertainty in her eyes. He grabbed her foot and threw her into the refrigerator. She slumped down.

BOOOM! FLASH! FLASH! BOOOM!

Cyborg's cannon hit him in the chest. Starfire threw starbolts and Robin threw a birdarang.

"She is not alone." said Raven materializing behind Slade and kicked him in the kneecap.

Slade swiped a fist behind him. He hit nothing.

"Because now she has us." Raven appeared in front of him.

SMASH!

Her fist connected with his nose.

He stumbled back. The Titans went into there classic formation. This time Songbird led them.

"Titans! GO!"

Songbird upper cut him, sending him in the air. Cyborg's sonic cannon pushed him higher. Robin spun kicked him, pushing him to Starfire. Starfire hit him with a massive starbolt and Beast Boy flew up in falcon form. Getting in position, he morphed into a kangaroo and smashed him down.

They all landed in a circle around Slade. His costume was ripped and tattered. His facemask was cracked and you could see part of his face. Everyone was panting heavily.

"Give up Slade. You're threw," Songbird said.

"Never!" he sat at her.

His fist swung out. Songbird ducked and upper cut him again. Slade flew head first into the refrigerator door. His head made a dent in it. He slipped down onto the floor. He didn't move.

The Titans slowly walked out of the room. None of them looked back


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue

Chapter 13- Epilogue

Songbird was on the roof again. She was thinking about where she was going to go next. But she found her thoughts wandering back to recent events.

Finding her new friends. The battles she had helped them with. The dinner.

She shook her head, she still hadn't met the mayor's son and she had no plans to.

And then her thoughts turned to Slade. Finding him and fighting him. She found an empty spot in her heart. She didn't realize how consuming her quest for revenge was. Now that it was gone she didn't know what to do. She couldn't stay at the Tower. Not now at least. The pain from the lose of her family was to near the surface.

She rose from her perch. She reached down and shouldered her backpack.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Cyborg.

"I should have known you would have been on to me," Songbird said as she turned around. "How'd you know?"

"You seemed far to happy after that whole episode."

"Ohhh."

There was silence.

"You don't have to leave you know."

"What do you mean?" Songbird asked him, not meeting his eyes.

"Well you could stay here. At the Tower. It's not like we don't have enough room or anything," Cyborg said with a chuckle.

Songbird smiled. "That would be nice. But-"

"Ohh. You don't like it here."

"No. I love it here. Its just there are some memories that were brought to the surface that I need to bury again. To do that I need to leave.."

"ohhh."

Another pause.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Don't know."

"You will come back right?"

Songbird smiled. "Where else would I go? Ohh and by the way, if you access your personal files you will find a document entitled Songbird's past. Make sure that you and the rest of the Titans read if."

"Okay. Wait a minute how did you access my personal files?" he shouted.

Before she could answer Songbird was in a back crushing hug from Starfire.

"Starfire air."

"Ohh sorry, my the bad."

"Its okay." Songbird took in a big gulp of air.

"I don't wish you to leave us," Starfire said. Her eyes were tearing up.

"Don't worry Star I promise I will be back. Don't know when, but I will come back."

Starfire seemed to perk up.

"Dude it is so not fair that you are leaving," groaned Beast Boy. "You like just got here a little while ago."

Songbird bent down and kissed him on the check. "I'll miss you too Beast Boy."

Beast Boy fainted. Raven rolled her eyes and faced Songbird. They exchanged glances. That was all they needed to say their goodbyes.

Robin held out his hand. "It's been a pleasure working with you."

Songbird held out her hand and but he surprised them both when he pulled her into a gentle hug and murmured Thank in her ear. Songbird hugged him back and then they both let go.

Shouldering her backpack Songbird turned back to the Titans.

"Bye," she said. I will not cry I will not cry I will not cry…

"Songbird wait," called Robin.

"Yeah," she asked turning around in mid air.

"How do you expect to find your way back with out one of these?"

Robin tossed something at her. She caught it. In her hands she found a gleaming brand new Titan communicator. Songbird smiled a genuine smile. She hadn't smiled that wide since before the day her family died.

She looked at them.

"So what do you say?" asked Cyborg.

For an answer he found himself in another back crushing hug from Songbird. He clung to her with equal force. After a few seconds, they broke apart.

Songbird broke off the hug, turned and flew north.


End file.
